Crowning A Gallian King
by Remi Femble
Summary: After the War against Ashera, the king Caineghis is finally reaching a point at which he believes that he needs to have an heir rise forth and become the new ruler of Gallia. Who shall it be? Will it be Skrimir? Giffca? or someone else? Let The Tournament Commence!
1. Chapter 1

Crowning a Gallian King

Chapter 1: Succession must occur

Twenty years had passed since the end of war against Ashera. Peace had reigned supreme in the realm since the banishment of the goddess. the world returned to its prior state yet peace became the norm and racism and hate became more and more extreme views and ideals of the populous of Tellius were generally more tolerant and accepting the opposite. Gallia was one such place. The home of the beast tribe, a race of laguz warriors blessed with an ability to shift from human form to the form of a giant cat. This tribe was known well for their speed, strength, and lack of formal manners. They were the masters of feral fighting, of being blood drunk and thus they were the tribe of laguz that contained the highest populous and strongest influence in the realm of Tellius.

The kingdom stands as a monarchy with the ruling class being the most dominant of the beast tribe. In this land, the system of feudalistic rule is not founded upon the principle of birth exactly, but on the grounds of prowess and power. Gallia's king is always considered amongst the strongest of individuals in all of Tellius and is usually an even match for any person alive save the king of Goldoa, lord of dragons. This fact held true even with the recent change in the dragon lord since the war.

Enter Skrimir, general of the main armies of Gallia. He was young by laguz standards yet he proved himself most apt, adept, and worthy during the previous warring period. He led the beast tribe boldly as they charged across the land and he held the ground as the champions of Yune marched on Ashera. he even before that war was considered the next in line to be king as he was born a lion laguz the most naturally strong of the beast tribe giving him a distinct advantage to be stronger than the others of his land. His uncle was the current king and he raised him to be a fearless proud warrior. The general in all his years had only been humbled in battle by the might of Zelgius, the brave. As such, all knew that one day the lion would rise to be the new monarch of the kingdom of Gallia.

The current monarch was still powerful and true, a grand ruler of the realm loved by all and a man held in high esteem by all the other monarchs. However, each day began seeming more troublesome than the last and brought on new challenges that soon showed the wise king that his days as lord were coming to a close. He loved his kingdom and his subjects, yet with each new gray hair amongst his mane, the ruler smelled the end of his prowess nearing. This reason, the passing of days is why king Caineghis called for his loyal subject Ranulf to come to his private garden for a meeting.

"My liege!" the cat laguz called forth in respect as he knelt to one knee before the monarch. Face to the ground Ranulf presented himself to his master of many years. Ranulf was well aged by beorc standards yet was only in the middle of his laguz lifespan. He had a humble appearance and looked simple with his different colored eyes and slim frame, yet he was a famed officer of the court and known for his prowess in battle as he used his mind to overcome the absence of raw strength, much the opposite of his peerage. This afforded him to become a valiant and graceful warrior of an otherwise brutal berserking force.

The monarch reached forth and rose his old friend to his feet; he then hugged his slim officer. The officer blushed, as he was embarrassed to find his lowly self-being treated so well by the ruler of his country. The monarch sensing his longtime servant's tense posture released his grip started walking toward his dining table. "My friend," he called. Would you care to join me for an afternoon meal?" the blue cat laguz obliged the request of his lord. Both took seats opposite each other at the table as the king began to pull his fill from the banquet table of meats on the silver platter before the men. Ranulf calmly waited for the king to grab his fill before him himself moved to get a small respectable portion. The king seemed lost of the original topic of conversation as he licked his fingers clean after each handful of food was devoured. However, Ranulf was a wise man and knew better than to believe that the king had simply forgotten the reason for summoning him to his audience chamber. This tensed Ranulf further as he perceived this behavior to mean that the regent called him here to work on an extensive or matter of great importance. The thin laguz knew this to be the case yet dared not to interrupt the king who used the meal to stall the request just a while longer. Ranulf took a few bites of food in accordance with his own desires for food, yet his manners were tempered and refined not wild and brutish as was the king's manners. It made for quite a strange display, a brutish king and mannered officer. This however was the norm in the realm of the laguz. Kings were brutes with court officials of intelligence.

"Ranulf." the king paused his barrage of food into his gullet to speak to his servant. The cat perked up his ears and leaned in to listen intently to the next words of his master. He hoped the king was ready to reveal the reason behind his summoning.

"Now is the time, my nephew, Skrimir, it is time for him to become Gallia's master, the king." Ranulf shuttered for he knew what that meant for the reigning regent.

"But, milord!" he retorted in shock. "Your strength is still immense; your hair is barely gray, why allow this to happen now, they still sing countless yarns about your power lion king." Ranulf looked intently into the eyes of the king as he gave his appeal. The lion king dropped all food and put his hands on the table as he leaned forward toward the officer.

"I may still be strong, but not the legend I was in my prime." he paused to examine his claws; they were worn and most dulled from years of war. "If I remain king for much longer rebellion may grow in the hearts of the people, as they might realize that I am not the warrior I once was. They may question my leadership skills and divide the kingdom. I cannot have that happen." he slammed his fists into the table hard. "Gallia must be ruled by the strongest man of the kingdom."

Ranulf understood the message, he knew the minds of his comrades in the beast tribe, and that they rarely had much self-control in manners of violence. War would break out amongst the land if they began to even suspect that king Caineghis was not the most powerful. However, Ranulf also knew what Caineghis meant when he declared succession needed to occur.

"Lord, can't we stay this for a time longer?" Ranulf implored. He feared for the king, a man he respected and held in the highest regard. "Do you really think Skrimir is ready to complete such an ordeal?"

Caineghis nodded in a positive manner. "Ranulf, even if he is not ready, you know how this proceeds. He needs to rise above the rest." Caineghis folded his arms behind his back as he walked toward a window in the chamber. "Twenty years ago he proved he could lead armies, and only that beorc in red armor could stay his advance. Skrimir has been able physically for years to take my throne, but his mind needed seasoning." the king turned back towards his servant. "That is why I waited, for his development. Ranulf, he must become the new king. He must win and you must become his chancellor."

"MASTER! I CANNOT!" Ranulf dropped to his knees in embarrassment. His face to the floor, the cat wished for the king to take these words of grandeur back.

"Ranulf you must become chancellor." the king replied calmly. He then picked the cat off the floor and brought him back to his feet. "Your mind is superior to all others in the beast tribe. Only you can properly aid the new king to bring about prosperity and peace in his reign." the officer nodded reluctantly. He knew that this was to be a massive burden for his future, as well as for Skrimir.

"Ranulf, spread the word!" the royal tournament is to begin in two weeks!" the cat bowed as he exited the room, tears in his eyes, he stayed his emotions as he was off to complete his duty of informing the territory of the upcoming tournament. The king stayed behind in the chamber and once more stared out the window. He knew now that his time was ending, and that somehow made him happy inside.

"Skrimir. My nephew." he muttered to himself. "I hope you can win the tournament."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Tournament

Succession is a strange occurrence in the land of Gallia. Whilst other kingdoms would have lineage be the sole factor to decide the rightful next ruler, with the king serving until his departure from the world, Gallia, a land of brute strength and blood lust was different. The king would serve for as long as he was the supreme warrior of the realm. Many of the previous kings lost their throne when a younger rival killed them in a competition. However, those coups usually led to a light civil war amongst the land. To help avoid these situations, many years ago an aging king of Gallia decided to hold a tournament open to any who dared in Gallia. The tournament was one on one fights to the death; no quarter given, no mercy showed. The winner would then challenge the standing king in once more a fight to the death. The winner would then stand atop the throne as undisputed king of Gallia. These tournaments were extremely rare, as Gallia had only ever had 11 kings. Most kings, being peerless warriors served long terms and held the throne for many years. At times in the past, the throne was held for too long however; this was the issue that Caineghis wished to avoid by holding the tournament now. The sitting regent still was a powerhouse and loved by his subjects, but he feared if he tried to hold on too long that wat could break out. He was not thrilled about the possibility of death, yet he knew that for the kingdom his demise at the end of the tournament was for the good of his people. The king rested easy in this fact.

The word spread quickly around the land of the king's tournament. This news riled up many a laguz in the realm as all were hungry for either a shot at becoming the new king or they just longed for the opportunity to fight unrestricted for the first time in many years. All Gallian longed in their heart of hearts for a glorious battle, even if they could not win or even survive the battle. The smell of a good fight brought the beasts forth.

The garden of the castle grounds was full on the morning of the tournament. The beasts were roaring their loudest this day as they sought to intimidate their opponents. Several were shifting just to show off their size and flex their might before the field. Skrimir walked up to the garden grounds were the contestants were asked to register and meet up. He arrived a little later than many of the others but certainly was not the last to arrive. His red mane flowed calmly in the wind. His posture was strong and in a way majestic, as if he already was wearing the crown. Others looked at his posture in disgust. "Who does he think he is?" "He isn't king yet." "I'll rip him apart." these were the whispers of the crowd. The red lion paid no mind to these whispers. Perhaps the same lion twenty years ago would have gone feral at these comments, but the laguz that entered the crowd today was a calmer, wiser, more patient man. The words of the opponents stung the beast, yet he held his composure solid. The red General of the Army paid them no regard as he sensed that the ones bragging and boasting would be an easy kill in real battle.

The young lion folded his arms as he held his posture amongst the crowd. He smiled, as along the ranks he saw familiar faces, tigers, cat, even a few lions that he himself had previously fought beside, some were even officers under his command. The field proved grand as several hundred filled the garden grounds. Some men stretched the limbs, others yawned wildly, a few even roared with all their might.

Skrimir continued to look about the crowd while he stood silent, waiting for the opening speeches. He grinned as he saw Vertus, a panther laguz. A rarer breed Vertus was a wealthy landowner on the coast of the kingdom. He was tall and slender yet was known for having excellent form. He was never a member of the regular army, yet was heralded as a combat genius by his peerage. Skrimir had trained alongside him back in the day; they had the same tutors, as both were of the wealthier class. Skrimir and Vertus had never fought but the lion felt the panther a worthy opponent.

Looking elsewhere the red general saw a long legged man, a man known as Nike, a cheetah laguz. Skrimir was puzzled to see him here as the cheetah laguz sub-race was never used in open combat, and were recruited to the military solely to act as scouts and messengers. Nike was the personal messenger of Ranulf, the blue cat laguz who organized the tourney. Skrimir first thought the man was there as an officer of the court, an organizer of the tourney, but he was not wearing the officiant's uniform. Skrimir was curious to see if the man could hold his own in combat.

He glanced further to his right and saw two of his former officers, Kyza and Lyre. Kyza was a bit older and was a green tiger laguz, while lyre was a lightning quick female cat laguz. She had bells strapped to her and loved to make noise wherever she went. Despite her naive and immature nature, she was still a famed brave fighter who stood out during the war against Ashera twenty years past. Both came together and seemed excited to fight even though it would mean death was a very real possibility.

"If this goes as planned." Skrimir muttered aloud. "Then Gallia will be weakened in military leadership for a time."

"Good thing we'll have a champion as king then!" a voice said in a thunderous voice. An open hand then slammed down on the red lion's shoulder. Force did not hurt the lion, but it did shake him a bit. The young general turned around sharply, he clenched his fist tight as he readied to punch the man who touched him so rudely. However, when he turned he found his face pressed against the chest of a tall formidable creature. Skrimir instantly unclenched his fist as he looked up to see an old friend. Giffca, a lion laguz whose shifted fur color was black. He was still even after twenty years about a foot taller than Skrimir. The lion Giffca was known throughout the realm as Caineghis' only true rival. However, they were the best of friends; Giffca loved the king and always supported him so. Skrimir knew this man well, the black lion who was also a leading military general of Gallia.

"Giffca, you bastard!" the red lion hollered in joy. "If figured you weren't going to show for this. I figured you'd figure yourself too old for such a battle."

"Hahaha!" the black lion bellowed. "No my friend. I as all laguz do, seek a valiant battle." the black lion scanned the crowd of contestants; he had a pleased look upon his face. "Skrimir, I may just get that here!"

The two smiled as they shook hands. both knew they may face each other during this competition, yet the two felt the other would be a grand opponent and a worthy king if it came down to it.

"ATTENTION!" the herald screamed from the balcony. Trumpets sounded in unison as they quieted the crowd of warriors, gaining their full attention. The herald cleared his throat and then proceeded to introduce the master of ceremony. "WARRIORS! I GIVE YOU, MASTER RANULF!" the appearance of his old advisor now ranked so high made the red general very happy. He loved Ranulf like a brother and knew he was always talented beyond his station in life.

Ranulf was applauded in Gallian fashion as he emerged to start the ceremony. He lifted his arms to silence the roars. "Friends. Welcome to the tournament of succession." more roars bellowed forth. "I know we have a grand mix of the beast tribe's sub-races out there. I am honored to see you here to compete. May you have solid luck in the tournament?" Ranulf paused and scanned the field as he noticed his friends and peers in the crowd. "We will be competing to the death! For the right to challenge the reigning regent of our kingdom. If you win the tourney and then defeat the king then the crown is yours to wear." the eyes of many in the crowd lit up at the thought of being king regent. Ranulf could tell many had noble ambitions to rule justly and be a wise king, and he saw other faces with looks of power and lust, men with evil desires in their minds who sought to rule with an iron claw. Ranulf felt confident that a worthy heir would emerge as he saw towering above many in the field his old friends Skrimir and Giffca. Ranulf smiled as he gave the next statement.

"However, the tournament will not be held here, but in the arena on the other side of the castle. But to get there you must brave the dungeon below." two officials of the event opened two large cellar doors in the floor of the garden. The entryway was massive, large enough to fit seven men across. The inside was dark and wreaked a foul smell. Several of the warriors vomited from the smell emitted from the chambers below. All present stiffened up as they realized that the time for pleasantries had ended and the real challenges were now at hand.

Ranulf continued. "All those who make it through the dungeon below to the other side in the next hour will be granted entry into the one on one tournament." several hands went up as they wished to ask a question of Ranulf. "To answer your questions, we don't care how you make it through the dungeon, except no fighting with each other inside. And the other question; it does not matter how many of you make it through the dungeon in the hour, all who pass the trial will compete in the arena." Ranulf raised his right arm forward as if he were placing his hand upon the entire crowd. "Now go forth and pass this challenge. MAY YOU ALL BE BLESSED!"

Ranulf lowered his arm; this signaled the commencing of the dungeon test. Many of the warriors charged in recklessly as if they believed it was a simple hallway they must run through. Skrimir and Giffca remained calm and watched as most others bolted into the smelly darkness. "I know of that dungeon." Giffca spoke as he took a step in front of Skrimir. "Let's sit back and let the dregs trigger the traps and feed the beasts inside." both of the lions began laughing at the bigger one's words. They knew the dungeon would be a tough challenge and would weed out those unfit for the tournament. They waited calmly until all others passed into the corridor. Finally, they were the last two needing to enter. Skrimir nodded at the bigger lion by his side, they then walked calmly into the dungeon. As they passed the doors and were inside the two officials closed the doors and locked them shut. There was only one way out and it was on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The weak fall and the Strong Remain

Ranulf felt sour as he watched the doors to the dungeon close and then be sealed shut. He knew that not everyone who entered would ever meet the sun again, let alone best the time limit. "Do not fret Ranulf," the king regent said as he noticed his master of ceremonies melancholy. "The dungeon of demise has been a tradition in place for all three of the succession tournaments that have transpired."

Ranulf looked at his king; his eyes were welling up as the two made their way to the other side of the castle. As they walked, Ranulf kept his gaze to the floor. He truly hoped that all the people below him could make it through safely. He could not imagine the horrors that were below in that corridor. The evils of that place. The trials that those that entered were enduring. He looked to the king walking with him. Ranulf remembered something just in that moment that prompted him to ask the king a question. "Sire. You are the only one alive who has ever been through there, correct?" the king nodded confirming the official's suspicion. "So, what is it like in there?"

Caineghis smiled as the two entered the arena, the two walked to their seats for the formal tournament. They both took their seats and gazed intently into the opening in the arena floor, which was the exit to the dungeon. The darkness and stench seeped into the arena via the opening, a much narrower opening than on the other side. The crowd was already arriving to see the crowning of their new king. While they were excited and in awe of the once in a lifetime event inside Gallia's mega stadium, they were all silent as every laguz in the audience could feel the evil and torment of the place below.

The king smiled as he leaned over to Ranulf. Putting his right hand up to his ear, he whispered. "The dungeon is only dangerous to those unfit to rule. The guardians gage those who enter and keep the weak from exiting. Only those who are worthy can pass." Ranulf nodded quietly as he pondered the statement his king spoke. Suddenly, his ears perked up as he noticed a particular word in his statement.

"Guardians!"

... 

Skrimir and Giffca enter the dungeon, darkness all around them. They stand still waiting for their eyes to adjust, as most all laguz of the best tribe possess stellar night vision. As their eyes adjusted their eyes sense, the shrieks and cries of many all around them as the dungeon traps were claiming their victims. Skrimir was not bothered as he figured this would be a place of death by the rotten smell of the dungeon. Giffca looked even less bothered.

"Giffca," the red haired general asked, "while we wait...what do you know about this place?"

"It is a tomb," boomed the tall black lion. "Our kingdoms castle is built above the grounds of and ancient tiger clan's family tomb. The halls of this dungeon were built to house their spirits, as well as the spirits of all who die down here." Skrimir tensed at these words, he roared lightly and began to shift into his animal form. "There is no need for that!" the black lion bellowed to the red lion. This place will not bother us." the red lion looked puzzled as his shift back to his normal form. Both of them had acclimated their eyes to the room and could see relatively normal at this point. Skrimir looked around as he saw piles of bones everywhere.

"How do you know this Giffca, others are dying in here why will it be easy for us?" Skrimir asked of the larger lion.

"Because of our strength." Giffca replied. At that moment, Skrimir saw an aura around Giffca's body. The red lion rubbed his eyes to check if he was imagining it. "This aura you see around me is around you as well. The spirits here are feeling our might. They will not even try to bother us."

"Well then what of the others here?"

"The spirits will hunt those that do not possess a strong enough aura. They will hunt and try to kill them. All we are to do is wait for the spirits to allow the exit to be seen and we shall be able to walk out of here."

"Giffca, how do you know this stuff? You've never been in here before have you?" the red lion asked, confused at Giffca's extensive knowledge of dungeon.

"Caineghis told me once, years ago when he was first crowned champion king. I never entered, as I was inexperienced and weak back then. The king told me about this place. I never thought I would be entering this forsaken place so many years later." the two stood still as they heeded the words of their king from all those years ago. As they awaited the revealing of the exit, the two noticed several others simply standing in place. Some they could recognize others were standing too far off in the dark. All awhile, the pitter-patter of feet, the roars of the embattled, and groans of defeat filled the dungeon as the weaker beasts tried to stave off the restless spirits. time stood still as the strong waited restless and eager to get to the arena and show the kingdom their prowess and prove to the realm that they alone are worthy to rule supreme.

As time passed onward, the noise from movement and combat decreased and decreased until hardly anything could be heard at all. The strong kept their reserved manners waited and the weak had all but died in the dark as they fell to the hands of the spirits, joining their ranks. Then, a natural light appeared in the far off in the dungeon, showing the exit was now open those still alive. Calmly all still alive marched towards the light, a few of the hunted ones that were crafty enough bolted with all their remaining energy toward the exit, escaping exhausted but still alive. Skrimir and Giffca as before exited last after the others. Those in the crowd cheered as each warrior emerged from the depths of the abyss. All as they emerged felt the chaos fueling their body and feeding their fiery souls with excitement. The king after seeing Giffca and Skrimir emerge rose to his feet clapping his hands in passionate applause as he knew Giffca's style and knew the full field for the tournament had arrived at the arena. the worthy men took a seat about the arena sands away from the foul smelling dungeon.

After the commotion all became quiet as they awaited the end of the time limit as they, dungeon exit was to remain open for a few more minutes. Fans and family among the audience held tense as their anticipation grew with each moment, for they awaited for their favored warrior to emerge from the abyss. After a few minutes, Ranulf signaled to the officials on the ground. The men moved to close and seal the doors. This action alarmed the fans of those still in the black corridor. They hollered insults and cried as they clamored for more time, that their loved one needed more time. As they continued to the passageway and prepared to seal the exit to the blackness, the feral side to several laguz burst forth as dozens of fans charged the officials, they tried to sandbag them as they moved to seal the exit, and others still charged into the abyss after their missing loved ones.

Ranulf signaled for more officials to aide in the sealing of the dungeon as the crowd grew further restless by the apparent death of many before even the formal tournament. The officials battled the emotional fans as they eventually gained control after king Caineghis bellowed forth a proud roar, stilling all in the arena. This afforded the officials the opportunity needed to seal the exit and lay that part of the event to rest. The king roared once more to remind the people to know their place and then he sat back in his seat. To hear and see his powerful roar and control of a feral laguz crowd struck many with awe. "To think he believes he isn't strong enough to be king anymore." said Vertus. "It's quite funny." all among the contestants agreed as they shared a joyous laugh now. Then they stopped as Ranulf arose to once again give a speech. Below one of the officials who closed the gate was counting heads to know how many the tournament would hold. The official tallied 32 heads among the arena warriors.

"Congrats for passing the first test warriors of Gallia. Now comes the tournament." the official signaled to Ranulf and the other official how many remained. "You 32 are the finest among us, and one of you will challenge our reigning lord. PEOPLE OF GALLIA GREET YOUR NEXT KING!" the crowd roared loud in glee as those in the field waved, bowed, showed respect to the subjects. A few in the field even blew kisses to the public. All in field enjoy the roaring public. The two officials returned to the arena floor holding a giant jar full of numbered stones. They placed this jar in front of the warriors as Ranulf continued his explanation to the warriors and the crowd alike. "Now draw your lots. This will be your tournament seed. These fights will have no time limit and no rules. Surrender is permitted but mercy is not required. Fight and win or battle and die." each among the 32 walked up and reached into the jar to collect their lot. Skrimir saw that Kyza, Lyre, and several others known to him had passed the test. The red lion was then shocked as looked over the field and saw Nike the cheetah among the group. Skrimir was curious to see this beast in battle as he had never before seen him in combat. All drew their lots and reported to officials their number. The tournament bracket was then produced and a copy was given to Ranulf and the king in the pulvinus.

"Skrimir," Giffca hollered. "I'm number 31. What are you?" Skrimir showed his friend the stone in his palm.

"12 here." he replied.

"Good! Then I can save you for the finals!" the black lion spouted back as he started laughing with the red lion. They were in good spirits but Skrimir was still concerned as several of those in the crowd he did not recognize, and also he did not know what their sub-race was. Were they all cats, tigers, lions or of other less common lineages? This perplexed the lion and kept him from fully being overjoyed at Giffca and Skrimir's luck.

Ranulf reading over the tournament sheet called forth to the crowd and warriors alike. "Let's get this started! Fighter 1& 2 take to the platform!" the crowd cheered as all realized the true tests were soon to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Managing a Slight Setback

"Wait, where is the platform and announcer?" Ranulf called out to the crowd. Surprised and shocked everyone fell over at awkwardness of the situation.

"Did he really arrange the whole tournament and forget the platform for the fights and a ringside herald." Kyza said scratching his head as he began to giggle lightly under his breath.

"That's Ranulf for you," spouted Giffca. In addition, he returned to his feet crossing his arms. "He is talented and smart but occasionally misses a minor detail or two." all on the arena floor shared a moment of laughter along with the crowd at the situation. Here they were about to commence the blood bath of the decade to decide the ruler of the realm and they did not have an arena platform for herald who would also serve as an in arena official. The laughter from the crowd infuriated blue cat laguz, and embarrassed him horribly. He then turned and yelled at the officials of the court nearby who began hauling stone slabs onto the arena floor at lightning quick speed all whilst being screamed at by the cat laguz in charge. The mishap and chaos gave even the king Caineghis a good laugh as he watched the men frantically try to fix the initial error of oversight so that the fights could begin properly. Soon the pace was in and they were well on their way to having the arena fully laid.

"Well that's one problem down, but now what to do about the herald?" the blue cat thought aloud asking himself and the others in earshot. Ranulf decided to just ask the crowd for an official. "Hey fans!" he called in his loudest voice. "Does anybody want to be the judge for the fights?" the awkwardness of the question floored the people of the stands. They could not believe that the fights that would lead to the crowning of a new monarch was now open to any random person to be the official. The thought scared the people, so much so that no one budged from their seat to take Ranulf up on his offer to be the ringmaster of the king's tournament. "Anybody?...please?" Ranulf continued to plead with the crowd to no avail.

"fine." said a voice amongst the crowd. "Allow me to officiate." standing up near the top row of the stadium stood a hooded specter, cloaked and unrecognizable to the others. The voice sounds high pitched and full of youth, but it was unverified because of the clothing hiding the person below. The cloaked person leapt from the top row down to the arena floor below. The figure did a somersault before landing safely and unharmed in any way. then the cloaked figure proceeded to leapt onto the now figure cut stone fighting platform, taking the position of the herald, even before removing the robes. All stood in awe as the hooded figure now stood in the arena ready to hold the fate of all Gallia by their own hands.

"Who is this joker?" cried Vertus. The panther was upset at the most important tournament of the generation being officiated by an unknown party. Other soon muttered along against the idea of letting the cloaked person have the power of ringside official.

"Something smells familiar," commented Lyre as she sniffed the air. Kyza agreed as he sniffed the air as well. Skrimir and Nike noticed a new scent that was known to them as well.

"Perhaps this is someone from your military ranks Skrimir?" Nike shouted as he smiled. It appeared he had remembered whom this scent belonged to. Skrimir sniffed harder but it was to no avail, as he just could not make out whom this new familiar smell was.

"Thank you citizen." cried master Ranulf from the balcony seats. He whipped the sweat from his brow as this replacement gave him a stout reprieve from the humiliating noises of the crowd toward him. he saw this hooded figure as not an ideal choice for the tournament herald, but the figure was none the less someone who could get the spotlight off of the blue cat, and possibly take the blame one day should the new king end up being an evil wicked ruler who tormented the realm. This gave Ranulf peace at mind and wanted to hug the fellow behind the cloaks. However, there was still one issue with the person. One issue that needed to be fixed for the matches to be done without any major distractions. The official had to remove the cloaks and reveal himself, so that the public knew that the person was not a biased official, like a lover or a parent of a fighter, or even worse, a beorc. "Please, one request." Ranulf spoke to the figure, standing on the platform still cloaked. "Before I name you the herald and match officiate of the tournament, please remove your cloaks that conceal your identity from your fellow members of the beast tribe." Ranulf spoke powerfully to the figure; the statement was more of an ultimatum than a request.

"Oh my goodness!" the high-pitched voice said. "Where are my manners? I completely forgot I was wearing this get up. You never can know when it'll get cold around here." the figure then in a single motion with its left hand slung the cloak off the body and high into the air. All in attendance gasped as below, the cloak was actually a dazzling young girl cat laguz, with striking blonde hair and a fiery little attitude to go along with it. Her physique and a  
spunky attitude enchanted every male in the audience including king Caineghis and Ranulf, who knew the girl well as did everyone from Skrimir's army, as she was a captain of a regiment. The red general himself actually smiled once he realized who it was. Kyza laughed as he finally could recognize the scent. He waved at the young cat laguz. She waved back and blew a little kiss, making the tiger laguz blush bright red; redder than Skrimir's hair. She announced herself to the crowd above. Everyone in the audience seemed happy and excited, not because of the girl, but because they knew that, the fighting could now start. Not all were happy though with the appearance of this fiery little kitty cat.

"SLAP!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, why are you interfering?" said lyre to Lethe after she gave a rosy red slap across the face of her twin sister. Lethe took a few steps back as she massaged the red hand mark on her face from the slap inflicted by her sister.

"Well, first you didn't tell me about the tournament so I came down here to cheer you on." Lyre's posture dropped as she apologized for hitting her and leaving her out of the loop for her plans.

"But why would you want to be the herald and judge for these fights?" the twin competing asked of the twin wanting to be the official for the matches.

"Well really..." everyone keened in to hear the answer. "I just wanted better seats." the whole arena fell over at the awkwardness of the reason and moment. They could not believe what they had just heard. This answer frustrated lyre further, so much so that she reared back and slapped her sister once more. "Hey! Stop hitting me Lyre!" Lethe had grown tired of the slaps. "Save it for your opponents!" Lyre took a deep breath and then stormed off the platform in a tantrum at the annoyance of the situation. Her furry produced a scary aura that sent chills down the spine of many of the people around her among the combatants. They recoiled and gave the angry little cat laguz a good amount of personal space to cool off.

"If she can harness that furry in the matches she could prove quite troublesome." a voice said softly to in the group. All quietly consented the thought as Ranulf jumped down from the balcony to hug little Lethe for bravely taking on the special task.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he whispered in the little cat's ear. She blushed bright red and said to the blue cat and official of the court that no thanks were needed for the favor. Ranulf then looked up and turned red himself as he realized that he had acted in a highly undignified fashion in the last moments and given possible rise to a series of romantic rumors.

"Ranulf!" the reigning King Caineghis hollered from the balcony. "If you are done courting that young lady to be the future mother of your cubs, perhaps you can get your blue fur ball ass back up here and let the fights get underway already. we have let the fans suffer the wait delays for far too long enough already my friend.

Embarrassed further, the blue official clawed his way back into the balcony and dusted off his clothes from the climb. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He looked over at the king. The king gave a nod of approval. He looked at the crowd, they roared with passion. He looked at Lethe, the ring judge; she smiled and waved happily. He himself then smiled as he knew that after and arduous detour, the tournament fights could now begin.

"Alright!" he said loudly to the crowd once more. "Let the fights begin!" he pointed his hand toward Lethe. "Miss Announcer, take it away!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Vertus vs Quana

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the cat laguz hollered loudly with a sparkling presence. "Let's get ready to see some blood and carnage! Can I get I group roar!" at once the stadium filled with a booming roar, so powerful and chaotic that it bellowed across the realm. The roar rose the spirits of the fighters below as they felt the laguz spirit take over. They could sense the rise in their natural more feral thoughts. They felt the roar raise their strength, pump up their muscles, and at the same time help them enter a realm of joy and primal excitement.

"A fine day for combat." said Giffca. All laguz in the arena grinned as they felt the thunder of the roar from the crowd. The power removed all fear and hesitation from all those remaining contenders. The time for the battles to begin was now finally upon them, and they were prepared, body and mind alike.

"First match will be Vertus versus Quana! Will the combatants take to the platform!" Lethe yelled happily. She was ready to officiate and dance around the ring to help keep everything in line. The ring stood as a 10-meter radius circle. Providing the opponents plenty of ample room to make maneuvers and dance about if they desired, without being so big that a weak opponent could spend endless time running away from their demise. The ring's surface sat three feet above the arena sand, helping to keep the fights strictly between those inside and harder to interfere with once the matches began.

Vertus waltzed up to the stage and simply jumped onto the platform. Despite his jet-black hair and tail, he had a calming presence about his demeanor. He strode softly and kept a strong reserve about himself. He was not tremendous in size or had an unnatural muscle build, but all could tell that he possessed a fierce aura about him. He took his position standing with his arms folded he seemed confident enough. Quana was a different story altogether. He was a simpleton from a small village; this was obvious by his smell. He had a yellow tail and looked a little thin on the frame. He was smaller than Vertus which allowed Vertus to believe that he was not a tiger or lion sub-breed. The cat looked humble and young, though just like any laguz warrior he showed to be fearless and ready for combat. He positioned himself and readied for a battle. He let out a small roar and shifted to his cat form. As expected, his sub-breed was common and seemed to have none of the traits of the usual suspects of a truly special laguz.

"This one looks simple, nothing about him seems powerful." said the lion king. Ranulf and the king both looked over the combatants from the balcony view. "Of course," the king began to speak again as he looked over his trusty friend sitting next to him. "People would have and must have said the same of you years ago. And yet, you could probably kill most of the fighters down there, could you not?"

"You are right my liege." Ranulf replied calmly. "Size and strength does not solely decide a fight. Over the years, I perfected my aim and speed to overcome my lack of strength. this cat before us did pass the first challenge, but his scent and posture do not appear a threat to one as recognized as Vertus is to our people." both agreed as they leaned forward to view better the match above to unfold.

"Boy," Vertus called to the shifted yellow cat. "I know you have skill, or the ghosts would have devoured your body in the dungeon. However, you are not ready to fight me. Please stand down or I will kill you here and now." the cat simply bared his fangs and claws. Vertus smiled, as he knew what that answer meant. "Very well, please prove me wrong then boy." the black haired laguz let out a stronger different sounding roar than his opponent did as he shifted his form. The sight was beautiful, a flawless body of fur, black as night with no patches or scars, and no tufts were missing at all. The panther licked his paws as he starred down his much smaller opponent. Shifted the cat was about 60 percent the size of the panther. Vertus was not a giant by any means, but the cat was just a small sub-race.

"Alright guys!" Lethe spoke once more now that she saw that both fighters had taken their fighting forms. "Remember the fight is to the death or surrender! Mercy is not required to a surrendered opponent! NOW FIGHT!"

The yellow cat charged in a zigzag pattern. Wowing the crowd with his shadow like speed. "You were right Ranulf," said the impressed king. His speed is impressive almost the level of your top scouts. The blue cat nodded in agreement. The speed of the cat as he moved about trying to confuse and disorient the black panther reminded him of his own tactics, though at a slower pace than his own.

The yellow cat smiled, as he believed that his speed had won him an advantage over the cocky noble he was fighting. The panther simply stood there all legs firm as the cat pranced about with exciting speed. Quana knew his chance had come for a strike. He landed after a successful quick leap over his opponent. His step was light and made no audible noise. The cat used this as an opening he pushed off the platform and used it to propel him claws and jaws open toward the panther, as he went in for the kill. "Got you!" he said proudly as he honed in for the strike.

However, in that moment fear entered his eyes, the cat realized the panther was aware of his movements and was beginning to lean slightly backward. The panther smiled jaw shut as his leaned forced the cat to miss entirely. As he dodged, he put his left paw high causing the speed of the cat and the angle of the panther's claws to completely rend the underbelly of the cat the whole length of the cat's body as deep as the claws could reach. The panther had successfully taken the speed of the cat and used it to defeat his opponent with expending effort. The cat crashed to the ground hard. The severity of the wounds were apparent as the cat growled wildly as his lifeblood poured strong from his chest. The cat tried to stand back up, yet he could not muster the strength to do so. he was resilient however, the cat realizing he could not stand attempted to crawl toward the panther who was licking his claws clean from the attack as if he was disgusted by the presence of the downed cat's blood on his person.

All peoples present for the fight were impressed at the sight, including Skrimir. He knew that Vertus was no pushover by any standards, yet despite being schoolmates back in the day, they had  
never even sparred once. This was the first time he had the chance to see the panther's prowess and the red general was thoroughly excited by what he saw from his old rival.

"Stay down and savor your last breathes kid." the panther said to the dying cat.

Spitting a puddle of blood the cat remained defiant. "Screw you noble...you...may have won...but I'll never submit...it's not the laguz...way." the life faded from the boy as the sentence exited his lips. The cat's eyes lost color, his breathing ceased. Instantly after his lifeless corpse reversed his earlier shift into the human form. This signified that life was over. The cat acted in false confidence and lost on his own action.

"Well folks, I think this one is pretty obvious!" Lethe called out in a loud stunned voice. "The winner by fatality is Vertus, the black panther!" Vertus reverted his shift returning to his noble posture and stance. The noble saluted the crowd and the king as he walked patiently off the stage. "That means Vertus is going on to the next round! he looks like he plans to win it all with his cunning movements!" the herald said with passion to the audience.

The officials of the court came, removed the lifeless corpse from the stage, and dried up the blood left behind to prepare the stage for the next round. Seeing an opportunity to thank the humble noble several of the competitors congratulated the panther on his victory. "No, no comrades." the panther rebuffed. "please, I am just a fighter, no thanks are needed, just please fight with all your mind as well as your strength." the demeanor of the panther surprised several as they had pegged him to be a downcast pompous noble before the fight and now he seemed just a shy intelligent warrior to the other thirty fighters.

Skrimir and Giffca both were excited and entertained by the display of technique and presence of mind in combat the panther displayed. "Perhaps Giffca, we won't be able to win by just swinging wildly," the red lion said to the black lion. Both shared a bellowing laugh that made several opponents sweat.

In addition to Skrimir and Giffca the crowd was thoroughly impressed by the display they witnessed by the majestic panther. Whispers started amongst the people saying that his temperament would make a grand ruler. Others still needed to see raw strength before they would fully get behind the panther.

"Well folks that was fun!" Lethe said as she looked over the crowd. "Now let's get the next fight going! Would fighters 3 & 4 take the stage!" all roared on as they were excited by what the next match would bring.

"Ranulf," Caineghis said to his trusted advisor. "I think we have a tournament." both smiled happily at the result of the first match.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kite vs Yale

The crowd clamored for more sport as the next two contestants leapt atop the platform, and moved to position for the battle. Neither really caught the eye from the start in this battle, yet this did not detour the excitement of the crowd. This was a major difference between the laguz and the beorc, the aspect of name power. Sure, the laguz were excited to see their famed generals fight, but in general the laguz enjoyed just seeing a good fight and they had no qualms about who provides said fight.

The first to take position was called Kite. He stood at an average male's height and while being well built muscle wise and having a fierce look about him, nothing more seemed of note. The cat was a man of younger laguz age, but he was no child by any means. His scent showed him to be another common cat sub-race and his tail was a light brown color. He had several scars along his arms, showing that he was no newcomer to the world of blood sport, and yet none of the other fighters readily recognized him. Lethe found him common as she shook his hand before he took to the starting position as he awaited his opponent to be fully ready.

The other beast that entered the stage was slightly thinner in his body. He had less of a muscular build and was a bit more along in years than Kite. His name as he introduced himself to everyone was Yale. This man had a gray tail and lacked any scars along his body. Unlike many of the other laguz around, he had his tail wrapped around his waist as if it were a belt. He and Kite were the same height yet the weight advantage was clearly held by the opposing beast. This led many in the crowd to begin laying wagers in favor of the larger of the two as beast laguz are obsessed with raw brute strength. Rather than simply shake the officiant's hand as his opponent had done, Yale trotted about, stretching himself out making sure his was limber and ready for the match. Kite, took some offense to this as he soon began to stomp his feet with great impatience. He was ready to fight and his opponent was getting in a workout.

"Old pussy!" Kite yelled at his opponent, "Must you stretch for your death? I am waiting on you!" he paused for a minute expecting a response from the older beast opposing him. "perhaps you are taking your time because you know that you have entered a match you cannot win and are simply buying precious moments of life before I send your frail ass to Ashera." the bigger cat began laughing as did many in the crowd, even Ranulf allowed himself a little chuckle, much to the chagrin of the king sitting next to him.

"Ranulf stay your laughter," the king said to his advisor. "The older cat is no joke." the blue cat coughed hard to cease his giggling. He cleared his throat further to prepare to ask the king about exactly what he meant by that comment.

Below next to the stage the other fighters stood relaxed and reserved as they hoped to completely take in the fight in hopes of uncovering a strategy to combat either cat should they clash earlier. Vertus was watching most eagerly as he would be the next opponent for the victor of this match. Skrimir and Giffca with arms crossed as always looked on keenly as they discussed their thoughts on the fighters. Neither found the bigger cat amusing, but of the two Giffca found Yale to be particularly intriguing. Skrimir noticed the glimmer of excitement exhibited by the black lion about the slim gray-tailed fitness enthusiast.

"Friend give wind to what you know of this fighter. What is it that makes you smirk so?" the red general said to his taller friend.

"This one is more than this kitty can handle." Giffca replied. "This one was hired years ago to train Caineghis' personal guard." Skrimir comprehended the words well yet taking another glance at the gray-tailed slim warrior gave him another bought of confusion. Giffca saw the confusion lingering upon the red lion's face and proceeded to elaborate further on the subject perplexing him. "He was hired because he is an expert at countering a beast laguz' natural weaknesses, such as fire mage and artillery fire. He trained the king's guard years ago to counter these skills. This training included the king himself...and a few trusted friends." Giffca sent a dirty grin to his fellow lion as he said this last statement. This grin translates to the lion that the mighty Giffca the black lion general also received this special training. This revelation caused Skrimir to raise his expectations of the fighter significantly.

Back in balcony, the blue official had also learned a similar factoid about the gray tail's past. Ranulf smiled as looked upon the cat as he ended his stretching with a roar less calm shift, unlike the boisterous angst filled roar of the other fighter on the platform. Shifted both stood a similar build but Yale had significantly more refined posture and it showed to those watching.

Lethe, the announcer could see that the moment of carnage was upon them. She took in a deep breath to begin her hollering after she had checked with both on the platform. She explained the rules of combat once again and lifted her right arm high into the air. "Ready beasts!" she quickly lowered her arm as she yelled, "begin!"

Kite growled loudly as he tried to intimidate the gray-tailed cat. Yale was unpassed by the attempt. He purred calmly and kept his readied posture. The younger cat felt the time to present his strength was now. He paced toward the elder and as he reached striking distance, he rose to hind legs to allow gravity to add power to his paws punch. The move was not meant to kill but to disorient and bruise Yale. However, the wildly cat countered well. Yale rose as well to his hind legs at a narrower angle than that of his opponent, this allowed him to press against and hold the bigger cat on his hind legs, and without friction to help change the advantage. Yale grunted at the move as the smaller cat was keeping the bigger one suspended.

"You can't hold me...all day!" Kite grunted as he pressed with what little power his stance could muster. The older cat smiled at the comment and then pushing upward hard he slide his hind legs underneath, allowing himself onto his back. The change in posture allowed the cat to push Kite with his hind legs over his body as Yale performed a backwards somersault. At he launched the younger brown cat over his body he also stuck is hind claws into Kite's underbelly. The wound was not long enough to mortally wound, yet its position would prove quite taxing.

As the brown cat landed roughly, he grunted as he shook his head back and forth, as he mentally tried to shake the rough landing off. He was not aware of the wound below, yet he then moved to stand once more and prepare for his next movement. Confusion arose on his face, he could not rise. "Come on body!" he called as he pressed to stand. He kept trying all while the older cat regained his own composure. The smaller cat looked back to his hind legs. He saw the small surgeon like wounds he received from Yale's claws during the move, but by the lack of major blood, he was puzzled by his inability to stand. "What the hell did you do wizard?" Kite called as he continued trying to move.

"Well," kite replied calmly. "I guess I must have cut the tendons in your hind legs." as he starred down his opponent from a safe distance said decided to explain the issue in non-technical language. "Basically my friend, your rear legs are useless." horror appeared on the brown cats face as he realized his impending demise. The cat meowed wildly in fear as he tried his best to crawl in the opposite direction of Yale.

However, Yale was not feeling merciful. "Well do not run, it'll only tarnish your weak legacy." the gray tail began laughing as he charged forward prancing lightly. He decided that he would make the cat's demise quick and relatively without a major mess. "The pounced atop to newly lame cat and clenched the brown cripple's neck in his jaws.

"No! No! Please! Please!" Kite screamed in terror. "Mercy-!"

"SNAP!" Yale with a shift motion twisted and broke the neck of the young cat. The brown cat quickly then lost his shift signifying his death. Yale then roared lighted as he reverted his shift and swiftly left the stage. Giffca and Caineghis were impressed to see their old trainer still showing wisdom and process. This match caught the attention of many with surprise. Vertus however, was not among the surprised; he expected such from the pre-match posture and breathing of the gray tail. Yale was to be the panther's next challenge and he was truly one that concerned the noble panther.

The winner by fatality is Yale!" Lethe said with glee to the roar of the crowd. The first two matches had seen two skilled technical fighter pull a quick victory without using true brawn. However, the crowd enjoyed the fights regardless. All were even more excited about the future matches as the lifeless corpse of the loser was removed. They kept their passions raised as Lethe roared, signaling that she was about to call for the next round. This quieted the crowd, as they were curious about the next match and what kind of mystery it would hold.

Skrimir the red general who had drawn the number 12 was growing impatient as he longed for sport. He was always impatient, even as a military general and not being able to fight whilst watching others, battle quickened his pulse. "These other fights better be fast, I'm hungry for a battle," he said aloud.

"Friend." Nike said to the general. "Keep your reserve. the first round is long, but afterward get ready, as the tournament will be a war of attrition." the wise words tempered the fire inside the red lion as he sat on the ground with his arms folded.

"Bring on the next battles then," he said in a slightly calmer tone. The general wanted the war to continue without respite much like the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Leaving the Arena for a Moment

"All right beasts; let's get the next fight started!" Lethe said to the anticipating crowd above in the stadium seats. With a happy smile on her face, she called out further instruction. "Let's begin match 3, would Apollo and Tiber please come to the stage!" she waved to the contestant pool as she called for the fighters to come forward. The next two moved from the field and assumed the position atop the stage, ready for combat. Neither one was impressive by any means and this bored many in the stands as several decided to use this match as a chance to stretch their legs and relieve themselves. This frustrated the two on the platform, both believed themselves to be worthy to win the crown but because neither was of note, the crowd vanished on them, seeing this match as the one to skip.

Apollo in rage shifted and roared with his full might as he hoped to retain some of the crowd's attention. This effort went unnoticed by many in the arena. Even the king decided to go for a walk and miss this match. As Tiber looked to the balcony, he realized that even the king had excused himself from the stadium. He decided to shift as well in hopes of getting the match interest back up to higher levels.

Reeling from the shame and embarrassment of the absence of many from the crowd, Tiber called to his opponent. "Apollo, let us make this battle quite the spectacle, that way maybe the winner will actually gain favor and become a force to be reckoned with among the beasts."

"We share the same opinion Tiber." the other on the stage called out to his opposing figure. "Let the winner be the dark horse of the tournament." Apollo looked around at the emptied out arena. Despite the fact that both cat class laguz were shifted and ready for combat, the fans were completely disinterested. Apollo even noticed that many of the contestants had gone off on walkabout.

"Don't mind their absence Apollo." Tiber called to his distraught opponent. "They are off savoring their last remaining moments of life. Focus on the match." the cats both roared wildly as they prepared for a stout combat round. A fight to the death and both were ready to claws the other to shreds.

"You know, under different circumstances, I could see us being good friends." Apollo said to Tiber. Both shifted; found that in the other they found a similar person. One who was overlooked by many and not of great stature to start with in the first place? Both were of the common sub race, the cat. This class of Gallian citizen was considered the least special and only a handful from this class hand ever risen to make anything grand of themselves. however, both now in the arena competing for the crown, looked up to the balcony to see the chief official, Ranulf, a laguz of the same class as both Apollo and Tiber, that had risen to the highest honor ever attained by a cat class. This gave them hope as the prepared to war against the other.

"Lethe!" Ranulf called to the official from the balcony. "Start the match, these two are ready for combat. Can you not see the fire inside their eyes? They are ready to fight fully focused."

Lethe bowed in respect to Ranulf her leader. She sensed that Ranulf had a strong feeling of respect for the two fighters and was particularly enthusiastic about this match up. "Well gentlemen." Lethe shouted with her hands stretched out to separate the cats in the ring. "Begin the carnage!"

Meanwhile Skrimir and Giffca had left the main arena floor to relieve themselves. Despite their being designated areas to do so, the lions preferred to be obscene and do so on a random wall of the stadium. The two flowed their respective streams forth strong. The pressure of their streams was nearly enough to carve the rock of the walls. The two stood side by side, almost competing to see who could hold their flow longer. This literal pissing contest was simply another way for the two beasts of massive strength and size to kill time as they awaited their chance to enter the fray and kill those who would stand in their way of becoming the new king regent of Gallia.

"You're running dry Skrimir!" Giffca said of his friend as he noticed the red general's stream weakening. "Oh...never mind, it is me who is running dry," the two lions laughed as they had concluded their time wasting contest. They cared not for the match inside as neither cat had a significant scent about them. Granted that the scent of a Gallian was not a for sure way to tell of their strength and prowess in combat, yet it was a strong indicator of the abilities they possessed. A Gallian wore his warrior scent as a badge of honor. The strongest of the Gallian beasts had a scent that could force submission out of weaker opponents from sheer fear. Neither Tiber nor Apollo owned such a smell that excited the two lion generals.

they both resumed their posture as they walked about the lower portions of the arena trying to further kill time in hopes of hearing their names called to the stage, or the names of more worthy fighters than the two currently competing.

As they walked, along the path, they eventually decided to turn back and head to the arena floor once more, as they could not hear while below the stadium who was up next to fight. The only thing worse in their mind than watching the dregs fight would be finding themselves disqualified for missing their names being announced. This thought sickened both lions to the core. All beast laguz long for a good fight, and they were no different from the others.

As they walked further down the corridor, they saw a familiar face as they made their way back to the arena floor. It was Kyza a green-tailed tiger laguz. He was just a few years younger than the two lions and was a surprise entry to the lions. Sure Kyza had served the military for many years, yet he had never been a major strength in the combat lines. He was a tiger laguz, but he was more of a regal man rather than a crazed brute. He was not a genius, but compared to Gallian standards he was known for his developed mind. Perhaps this is why the tiger decided to join the fray and try his hand at becoming the king of his people's land.

"Kyza," the red general called to his former soldier. Kyza had served as a captain under Ranulf in Skrimir's army. "How goes the match preparation? Are you ready to unleash your feral side and allow the beast within to take over and win the match for you?"

Kyza looked down in despondence. Where excitement should be filling his eyes, he found them to be only fear with sorrow and fear. Skrimir waited for the tiger to give a response. The red general after a slight pause stooped over and asked the question once more to the beleaguered beast. Kyza in his dazed state of depression and clouded thought once again was unable to produce an answer. This lack of respect in Skrimir's eyes infuriated him to the core. He in a small state of rage picked up the scrawny tiger by his neck and punched him in straight away in the face. The impact pushed Kyza's deep into the wall behind him, jolting him out of his state. Pain has a funny way of doing just that.

Roaring in pain the tiger sought to understand why such pain was put upon his person. ""what the chicken was that for?" he massaged the back of his head in attempt to ease the pain. After a few rubs on his head he looked up to see the identity of the culprit. As his eyes met the red general's the thoughts of malice toward the assailant quickly turned to different emotions, most likely fear.

"My lord." Kyza said as he quickly moved to a position of deference with one hand still massaging his head. "I am sorry to have offended you so." Skrimir was not one for the polite natured exchanges. He reached down and pulled the tiger to his feet. Now with the tiger standing up Skrimir kept his hands on the tiger's shoulders as the lion began to inquire as to the mental status of the military captain.

"Why were you looking so gloom there on the ground tiger?" he asked without any sense of tact.

Scratching his head, the tiger moved to give his reply to the lion. "Well...I guess I was simply afraid, of failing and dying." Skrimir punched the tiger once more in the face pushing the tiger back once more into the wall behind him. The tiger was shocked by the display of force and the power the lion could muster at will. However, he was mostly enraged at the aggression shown against him. "What was that for?"

"For being a pussy cat." Skrimir replied as he gripped the tiger by the neck once again, firmer than before. "We are beasts of Gallia, warriors of the realm. The winner of this tournament is most likely to be our new king. Do not sully this tournament with your doubts. You are a tiger Kyza. Your birth placed you at the higher tier of beast laguz in terms of natural abilities. Do you not see how my punches have barely even dazed you despite forcing your head into a rock surface? You have power so stop being a coward and prepare to go win your matches and give me some solid sport. The tiger nodded in agreement. Finally, all sorted out the tiger was ready to walk alongside the two lions as they reentered the arena floor.

"Winner by fatality is Apollo!" Lethe the announcer proclaimed to the crowd above as the trio entered the arena floor. The crowd that stayed for the match was impressed by the spectacle of blood on the stage. The winner Apollo was standing and panting deeply. His lifeblood was pouring hard from his veins. He reverted his shift to find himself unable to move from the pain and blood loss. Pride was full in his eyes however as he had beaten an opponent in the tournament. He forced his right arm into air to further taste the victory in the air.

The movement however would prove to be his as the wounds inflicted by Tiber were too severe to survive. The victor joined the loser on the stage floor in death. Ranulf the chief official in the stands and all who had stayed to witness the battle stood and applauded the efforts of the two warriors. The battle was truly an impressive one. Even Lethe the announcer kneeled upon the stage and held silent for a moment to honor the dead warriors.

"Well Kyza." Giffca the black lion said as the trio witnessed the double fatality. "A victory here gets you to the quarter finals." the green-tailed tiger gulped in fear, as he knew that the end of the fight meant the beginning of his own battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kyza vs Garm

Trying to move was truly a problematic task now. Taking a step, moving a foot felt like moving a massive ton of weight. In addition, his knees were shaking rapidly, creating a staunch vibration noticed by those around him. The announcer had not yet called for him to enter the stage, yet the tiger felt all fears steal his energy and excitement. Where was the laguz warrior spirit? Why did he fear the battle? What was he lacking that held him back? these were the thoughts roaming inside the head of the green tailed tiger called Kyza as he stood knees shaking while being next to the lion generals as he realized that his fight, his first battle of the tournament was now up, and he now found himself lost in subconscious thought as he awaited the call of the announcer.

On the arena floor the officials of the tournament hustled to remove, the remains of the fallen warriors Apollo and Tiber who fell in previous match. In addition, another official was out on the platform cleaning out the spilt blood from the previous match, as the red liquid had pooled heavy in various spots on the arena stage. The liquid threatened the integrity of the future matches and therefore under the command of tournament chief official Ranulf, the officials sought to clean the blood thereby nullifying the possibility of the blood allowing a competitor an unfair advantage for whatever reason.

This cleaning task proved troublesome as even after bucket after bucket of water spread over the red areas the blood continued to linger. Stains ran deep among the tiles of the arena floor. The officials try, as they may could not remove the bloodstains from the floor of the arena. As they finished up and removed the stickiness of the blood from the stage, the floor was once again smooth, yet the scarlet red stains remained much to the chagrin of the king above. Not because he like things clean but because from now on out it would be difficult to tell, what amounts of blood came from which flight. Consequentially each flight from this point on would become a bloodier festivity.

The green tail tiger coward in fear as he began to realize with each passing moment that he was closer to his own impending demise. Safety was no longer guaranteed for this young warrior, death was looming over the air and could very well make its way toward the young man. This rose great unease in the man's heart and defeated him in many ways. The pressure of the moment was beginning to mount and he began to lose all hope in his potential to achieve victory. His eyes already showed that he was truly defeated even though the announcer had yet to even call his name for him to enter the platform and take to the fighting stance. This disparaging look in his eyes frustrated and infuriated the red lion general. He thought that he had helped the young man conquer fear earlier yet still reared its ugly head, stealing the young tiger's ability to stand as a laguz warrior. Skrimir would not allow this he would rescue the tiger's confidence and help him regain form if he had to kill the tiger laguz himself.

Skrimir reached over and picked up the tiger by the shirt once more and pummeled him hard with the left hook to the jaw. The impact caused the tiger to recoil and gave him pause as he experienced the pain rush to his brain. The impact did little more than upset the tiger or despite the fact that the red lion general did not hold back his strength. "What The hell was that for?" The tiger asked the red general as he massaged his is aching jaw. This was the third time that that the general had struck the tiger within the last thirty minutes, and the tiger was just about done with the lion's abuse.

"Wake up and act like a warrior." Skrimir retorted to the tiger. "Sure you are scared. It happens. It happens to us all now and again." Giffca nodded in solidarity with his fellow lion. "This is what makes us leaders, what makes us strong and revered among all the other tribes. For when other creatures like the beorc feel the sting of fright, they flee. However, amidst this spirit killing fear, the beasts of Gallia charge unto whatever end is before us." with a hand on each of the tiger's shoulders Skrimir picked Kyza off the ground. "This is why we roar!" upon the release of this statement the lion head-butted the tiger as he dropped him on the ground.

Once more, the tiger was in pain as he found himself on the dusty arena sand floor massaging his bruised his from the reckless and powerful head-butt he received from the lion. He understood the message, or at least he pretended to in order to avoid yet another skull bash.

"Well ravenous beasts," Lethe the sassy announcing cat proclaimed to the crowd above. "Let's get ready for the next match. With the next two contestants, please enter the arena. Kyza first military captain and the ferocious slayer known only as Garm." Kyza had not paid any mind to whom his opponent was to be before he entered the ring. He climbed the stage as pressed forward ready to fight the one who was to oppose him. However, Kyza as he exited his empty gaze haze found himself the first of the two combatants to grace the platform. It took him a few moments to free his mind to notice that he was the first up on the platform. He looked all around for his opponent, and then after several attempts to locate with his eyes the opponent he deferred to the announcer. He shrugged his shoulders at her to signify that he could not locate his opponent. The announcer he shrugged right back at him as neither had a clue where the opponent was. This turned Lethe's face bright red as she did not like repeating herself. Despite this being her first time heralding such an event, she took great pride in making sure that she was respected for her efforts.

"Garm!" she hollered loudly. "Garm!" the roar and excitement of the crowd possibly blocked out the noise. This further angered the little fire ball ready to explode upon everyone. "GARM, GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" the power of her angry voice frightened the entire crowd forcing everyone to recoil a few feet.

"You majesty." Ranulf said to the king from his seat in the balcony. "Why are you hiding behind your chair?" the blue cat said in confusion as he saw his regent lord crouched behind the oversized chair reserved for the king.

Turning bright red from embarrassment the king quickly regained composure in attempt shrug off his moment of cowardice. "Well. Yes...you see..." the king, snapped his fingers as he fingered out the perfect excuse. Closing his eyes and folding his arms, he delivered such an excuse to the blue cat. "I was checking to see if I dropped some food behind my chair. A man must eat well." the awkwardness of the moment floored Ranulf as he realized that the king really was simply cowering from the fiery female cat.

Meanwhile back on the stage Lethe and Kyza were still looking for the opposing fighter to show. Lethe was just about to call the match in favor of Kyza by forfeit when a large cringing roar was felt from the floor. All turned toward the supposed source of the holler. Enter Garm a figure covered in a thin cloak. His reputation truly was well deserved as. His cloak was three times the size of a normal size garb. The figures weight alone shook the stage as he took each pace slowly with great patience and force. He let out one more roar as he threw away his robe and shifted into his beast form.

Now before Kyza was a fellow tiger laguz, though this once made the green tail look like a small child. Fully shifted the orange stripped tiger before him was still standing as tall as Kyza. This massive giant had intimidation at his side to help defeat his opponents. The orange tiger was even larger than Giffca was when shifted. This alarmed the lions standing near the stage looking toward potentially seeing their friend exit in victory.

"Skrimir, he is a big beast," the black lion said to the red lion. Both agreed as they also saw the passion drain from the eyes of their friend. Kyza shifted to his meager size. The difference between the two was truly a remarkable sight, as Kyza looked the cub in comparison.

"Ranulf, can he win?" the king asked of his advisor and friend. The blue cat could not provide an answer, yet he held on to hope that Kyza could last.

"Well beasts," Lethe called out as she stood between the two shifted monsters of the tiger sub-race. "Fight!" Lethe ran out of the way, as the larger tiger charged hard from the onset. The movement of the tiger caught Kyza off guard as Garm slung his left paw hard in a slamming attack. The shot connected and slammed Kyza a few feet over. The strike shook up the green tail as he regained his posture as he found himself being charged once more by the larger orange tiger. Kyza dodged in succession six straight thrusts, moving quickly to avoid taking direct damage from the brute's advances. However, the seventh shot connected and jolted Kyza once more over and onto the platform hard. The strike did seem to sting the tiger yet he once again was quick to regain his feet as the onslaught was still ensuing.

The action and raw visceral advances of the giant tiger Garm emboldened the crowd as they began cheering even chanting the beast's name for all to hear. Even several on the arena floor cracked a smile at the impressive form of the giant. How could they not enjoy seeing the ferocity of the creature when it spoke to their very laguz nature?

Soon however, Skrimir and Giffca had fully formulated their opinion about the animal. "Do you see it friend?" one said to the other already knowing the answer. "If our little tiger can figure it out and plan accordingly he will slay this beast.

Kyza found himself again introduced to the platform floor as the paw and claw of the orange tiger connected with his lower cheek. Sore, the green tiger arose once again quickly and dodged a slam from the giant. Garm reacted quickly to the missed slam and connected once again with a right hooking jab knocking back the tiger a few paces. As he looked at how far the punch pushed his body this time. The smaller tiger noticed that this particular blow stung notable less than the previous ones received. This led to a greater  
epiphany. He noticed that Garm was breathing heavy and struggling to move, he was winded and tired from all the expended effort. While at the same time, Kyza was barely wounded save a few cuts, bruises, and scrapes. Kyza devised his strategy. Now all he had to do was put it into action and use it to win.

The green tiger clenched his claws into the pavement as he moved with swift place along the stage. The pace was one of evasive maneuvering. This pace infuriated the larger tiger and caused him to fly into a rage chasing the smaller one without recourse or pause. He chased the green-tailed tiger all around the arena causing him much stress upon his body. The large orange tiger swatted several times, trying to graze or forcibly stop the smaller tiger from moving in flight any further. he wished for the smaller opponent to stand and fight yet Kyza continue to flee; yet this flight was not due to fear, it was due to a thought out plan one that would bring the orange tiger to his knees.

After several attempts over the course of a few minutes, the large orange beast fell to his knees. He could barely stand up any longer as he had at this point exhausted most of his reserves. Skrimir and Giffca shared a smile, as they knew at this point that Kyza had discovered a winning stratagem. The large beast gasp for air as he painted wildly trying to regain some semblance of poise. Speech was absent the beast as all he could do was gasp for air trying desperately to recover from the fatigue this opponent had inflicted without even touching him. Meanwhile the other tiger had barely even needed to draw an extra breath; he was smaller and in much better physical shape. Endurance not might was the captain's weapon in this battle. Kyza seeing the once great mighty beast that seemed indestructible on his knees panting for air, he knew that he had found his moment to strike, his chance to gain victory.

He moved in swiftly, leapt atop the back of Garm, and with one quick motion jabbed both of his front paw's claws into the back of the neck of the great orange tiger. He had struck his target well as blood gushed forth from the vessels of the Tiger's neck. The wounds were severe and caused Garm to roar wildly in agonizing pain. Although this was not enough to fully kill the tiger. Garm rose wildly as a wild bull crazed by the feeling of his own pain he bucked about and whimpered from the pain, yet the smaller tiger held on. Finally, Garm got a taste of retaliation as he bit down hard on Kyza's long flowing green tail. The smaller tiger yell in pain as the sting of the bite rang fourth and his brain, causing horrible sensations of across the entire body. Purely on instinct Kyza bit down hard upon the neck of the opponent ending his life in horrible fashion as the green tiger snapped Garm's neck. The orange tiger fell to the ground hard with a thunderous boom, this caused a vast silence to fall upon the crowd as the once mighty beast was no longer breathing, no longer hurting his opponents.

"The winner by fatality is Kyza!" Lethe said in cheer, as she too was an acquaintance of the tiger. She was so proud of the man she had once served beside in formal combat. Kyza shifted back to his normal form. He was bewildered at the site before him, the orange tiger of great size dead at his feet while he was for all intents and purposes fully okay. He had won his match and was now on to the next round; one-step closer to possibly becoming the new king of Gallia. Skrimir and Giffca ran and lifted him over their shoulders as they carried the winning tiger off the stage in celebration. Even the chief official and the king himself gave the small tiger who did not believe in himself before the match started a round of applause for his courageous effort and true victory. Kyza smiled as he rejoined his larger friends back on the side of the stage, he felt confident, more so now than he ever had before in his abilities, he felt like a winner, because he was a winner.

"Perhaps I can compete guys." The green-tailed tiger said to the two larger lions standing beside him. They all shared a large festive roar as they sat down waiting for the next match to start. Despite the fact that at some point they may have to fight one another, for the moment they were happy joyous friends celebrating their good fortunes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Skrimir's Red Rage

With the winner and the lions removed from the stage the focus once more returned to the arena itself, and more specifically, the dead carcass strewn across the stage. The body of the dead giant orange tiger still occupied the center stage and the blood from the tiger was beginning to pool along on the floor. Lethe looked about for a solution to the problem. She could not readily locate the officials of the tournament and soon grew impatient at the situation before her. All in the audience soon could see her temper brewing strong inside her and many decided to brace their ears or look for cover as they sensed the impending barrage of hollers from this fiery fierce feline. The king himself also braced for the ensuing rage about to be released upon the people from this little feline.

"Officials!" she hollered wildly. "Get your buts out here now or I'll kill your families!" all took notice to the temper of the cat. Within a matter of seconds, the officials emerged from the stadium sidewall and began feverishly cleaning up the carcass of the dead tiger. Their pace was unmatched as they raced to complete the task before them and avoid any further screaming from the little announcer. Lethe hovered over them as they raced to sponge up the blood and then hoist the dead body off to the side. She did this to make sure that they worked with the greatest of pace. The officials could feel the painful sting of her eyesight up on their Backs as they hurried to finish the task before then so that the matches could once more again.

Off on the sideline the red general, the lion of great strength grew tiresome and inpatient at the prospect of having to wait further and further to get his chance to shed blood on the arena floor. He still had another match to wait for before he would finally have is opportunity to step forth and spill the blood of another and show off his prowess to his nation. He longed for the opportunity to finally be his and thus he began glaring at the officials, as he made wished for them to clean faster. "Why did he have to have so much blood?" the red lion huffed as he crossed his arms and pouted at the scene before his eyes. Giffca laughed at the disdain of his peer. The black lion also wished to get past the opening segments and onto the "real" battles of note.

All in attendance calmed down as the officials finally finished the cleaning of the stage and once more removed themselves from the platform. The announcer return and gave her words of the crowd, with a much more pleasant tone. "All right people!" she said as she waved to the crowd gaining their attention. "Let the next fight begin. Would Kio and Abe please report to the platform?"

All took notice as the two combatants called up to the stage walked assuredly to the starting position. Each walked with a certain poise and flexed their muscles wildly as they posed for the crowd and for themselves. They sought to intimidate one another and bolster their own strength even if in a minute manner. The two cats looked at a rare form as they stood across from each other and gave each other the snarliest of growls. Both showed great confidence and both believed that they would be the victor, rising above the competition to become the new king of the territory. This was their moment; they were ready, ready to kill.

"ROAR!" a sudden booming echo filled the arena. This echo was not from the combatants or from the general crowd in expectation of blood. This loud roar was from the grounds, from the fighters waiting off the stage. All took notice and turned their attention to the grounded fighters on the arena floor. Even the announcer and the cats ready to shift and fight halted their motions to take a gander at the alarming spectacle off the stage.

Emerging from the fighters on the floor was the red general himself. He leapt high into the air and thundered onto the platform with the other fighters. Suddenly the cats Kio and Abe were now more than just concerned they recoiled at the sight of the ferocious lion and averted their eyes in attempt to not insight his wrath directly upon their person. The lion stood proud on the arena stage and let loose a massive roar showing the full force of his prowess and power over the others. Kio's knees began jittering at the lion. Abe laughed at the sound of the cat's knees despite his eyes twitching in fear at the lion.

However, not all were immobile at the inappropriate movements of the red general. Lethe paced forward toward the lion, fists clenched and a burning glare upon her face. She then threw a punch at the monstrous lion, connecting with his right cheek. This punch silenced the roar of Skrimir and caused him to focus on the announcer. "What are you doing you red asshole!" the little announcer proclaimed to the bigger creature before her. Skrimir stood tall as he shifted his eyes in a disdainful manner toward Lethe. With the burn of the glare, even the announcer however bold and unafraid she was recognized that she was talking down to the wrong person. She took several steps back and had a much more demur posture about her in reference to the overgrown red lion. "Do you have something to say General Skrimir?" she said in ear of the audience to the lion who had intruded upon the stage.

The red lion looked about the audience. His stare itself garnered the attention needed to gain the full ear of the crowd. The lion snarled at the two sitting upon the stage in utter disgust of his boisterous intrusion upon their one-on-one matchup. He knew they no matter how upset at the lion's actions, would not dare to make a move against the ferocious beast as he stood nearly triple their feeble height. "Well…I'm tired of waiting for a chance to maul some weak pussy cats for the crowd to see." Skrimir hollered for all to hear. Laughter broke out from the crowd at the statement followed by applause at the berserking nature of the lion. "I propose that we start narrowing the field down to a more manageable number. Let the rest of my bracket for this tournament; the eight of us remaining who have not fought from my quarter of the field, fight to the death in a battle royal!" The crowd grew wild at the idea from the lion. More than anything, this crowd wanted a spectacle of blood and power, the idea of an 8 fighter rumble touched the very depths of their beastly desire for chaotic violence. All began roaring in glee at the idea of an 8 person battle. The two other cats on the stage with Skrimir were not particularly interested in the idea though they soon realized that this meant the winner was in the quarterfinal of the tournament just by surviving this fight. This thought soon changed their fearful tune as they began to gain confidence and snickered at the thought of seeing Skrimir dead and bested without them having to necessarily beat them.

Lethe laughed at she stroked her hair and collected herself at the sensational thought. "Well I'm all for a raging blood bath!" She then turned to the pulvinus. "However, only the king or lord Ranulf can give the word to allow such a thing to happen!" All attention shifted to the seat of Caineghis and Ranulf as they looked on eagerly seeking the word of approval from their regent lords.

"My liege." Said the blue cat to the lion king. "What do you say to this matter." The cat asked this so as to deflect the sting of the question onto the crown, removing himself from making the ultimate decision in this matter.

"Hah!" the King laughed as he slapped Ranulf on his back, knocking the cat out of his chair. "Yes, you would force me to be the one to make this choice, would you?" The Lion raised up out of his seat with a grin on his face and pride at Skrimir's bold nature and lack of fear. The king cleared his throat and positioned himself to sound his choice toward the allowance of the melee. "Well people, we are here to decide who the King of Beasts is!" the words from the regent lord excited the crowd as the hush turned slowly to a rumbling roar. "Therefore we must allow this rumble to occur, as General Skrimir has shown a true sign of the beast in his motion to see a rumble!" The lion raised his right hand high and extended it toward the red general. He then put up only his thumb and pointed it skyward, signifying his approval of the request for a rumble. All in the crowd roared loudly at the excitement before them. They were now to see the legendary Skrimir in action against multiple targets and show his true skill. Skrimir himself smiled at the king's choice. He bowed in humility at the respect the king had shown him in this simple granting of a request.

"All right!" Lethe once more hounded out instructions. "With the approval of the crown, let us have the rest of this quarter join the three already on the platform!" She pointed to the fighters off the stage motioning for the rest to join in. "Would Mach, Toma, Geist, Tik, and Loch join Skrimir, Abe, and Kio on the platform and prepare for battle!" At the command of the cat several of the named personnel sprinted onto the riser and shifted for combat. Abe and Kio also shifted and stood ready, yet Skrimir stood arms folded and waited patiently for the others to enter battleground.

Soon all the cat but one stood on the platform as the crowd cheered for the ensuing carnage. "Your all crazy!" one voiced cried as he stood knees buckling off the platform. I signed up for one-on-one combat, not some "Rumble in the Jungle" nonsense!" the voice belonged to a fair sized cat laguz named Tik. "I quit, I'm not going into a slaughter!"

Lethe marched him and addressed the shaking cat personally. "So you mean to forfeit, like a little pussy cat?" Tik snarled at the remark and took a few steps backward. However, his progress was halted by a tall lion laguz in the group. This yellow lion hoisted him up by the cat's neck and began choking him In full view of all in attendance.

"If you won't fight little kitty, then you'll still die at my hands." Spoke the lion as he clenched his hand tightly around Tik's neck. The cat squirmed wildly, gasping for breath as his face went purple from the lack of oxygen. The cat felt the life fleeting from him….

"Stop this madness Tax!" a large black paw clenched the arm used to choke the cat. "He does not need to die for being a coward." The black paw belonged to Giffca, the black lion. Tax sneered at his older peer as he let go of his grip, dropping the cat to the ground. The cat quickly gasped for air so voraciously that he nearly choked again on the air. Giffca still gripped the forearm of the yellow lion firm. He then shifted his attention to the cat as he pushed the arm of Tax away. "However, you no longer belong here!"

"Huh?" the cat replied as he massaged his neck, trying to regain composure.

Giffca then bent over and lifted the cat to his feet. "You are a coward and are no longer welcome amongst those willing to die for glory!" Giffca then violently roared in the face of the cat. Tik panicked and molted a fair amount of hair instantly. He then darted hard to the nearest wall and jumped up into the crowd with a pace showing the fear he presently felt. He then took refuge in an upper part of the stadium, away from the hands of Tax, Giffca, and the other competitors.

Snarling, the yellow lion regained the attention of the black general. "You show weakness by being merciful." He then got nose-to-nose with the elder lion and continued, "Do not fall in the arena before my chance to finish you. I alone wish to prove my worth by slaying the "mighty" Giffca." The elder lion simply smiled at the remark and turned away from the other lion as he once more returned focus to the stage.

Lethe, seeing the cowardice of Tik, now shifted to simply starting the match with the seven on the stage. "Well then now that the pussycat is gone, let get WILD!" all roared as they moved to start the fight, all except Skrimir who stood un-shifted and arms folded. The announcer and the other fighters noticed this and hesitated to start fighting due to the conduct of the red general. "Hey Skrimir, sir, why are you not shifting?" the announcer asked the lion who stood stoic and reserved.

"I smell no challenge in this bunch." The sentence enraged the lot, if they had no plans of targeting and ganging up on the lion in the first place then this statement all but guaranteed such action by the six shifted cats.

"Wait." Lethe scratched her head in confusion at the statement and actions of the general whom she had severed under and known many a year. "Does this mean you will not fight them?"

"No!" The lion retorted. "I will make it a fair fight by not shifting to secure victory." His words further brought insult to the lot on the platform. The gesture of not even shifting to fight another laguz was in essence the ultimate show of disrespect in gallian culture.

"ROOAAARR!" Toma refused to take the insult in stride. "I'll teach you to fear me you pompous poser!" the cat surged toward from the group toward the general. Lethe knew this was her que to back off to a safe distance, as this motion was simply the first of combat. Toma leaped at the general with claws out and mouth open.  
"CRUNCH!" the crowd paused from their raging to admire the sight before them. Toma had sunk his teeth into the general's neck and all in attendance could not believe the sight. They rumbled as to how the general could be so sloppy and how Toma now looked like a favorite to move on from the match. However, everyone failed to notice that blood was not running from Skrimir's neck. The crowd had heard crunching sound but no blood from the lion's neck. The crowd continued spouting the laurels of this young cat named Toma.

The other cats slowly moved in closer to have a look as they soon noticed that Toma was not moving and the general had not fallen down from the injury. Suddenly one of them figured out the situation. "Guys," said Kio. "I don't think that the crunch was from the bite by Toma." Others grumbled in confusion at the idea. "No seriously, I think Toma is dead. His eyes are rolled to the back of his head and I do not hear his breathing." Sure enough as Kio finished his statement, the cat was tossed to the ground. Standing unphased or harmed was the mighty Skrimir. The assault bore him no damaged. All took notice at the corpse of Toma as they learned the true origin of the loud crunching noise. It was in fact from the shattering of Toma's ribcage as Skrimir's fist knocked his breastbone into his heart, killing the cat within a few seconds.

"He…He…He has cannot be beaten!" shouted Loch as the five remaining cats watched Skrimir take a fighters pose.

"Still your tongue!" shouted Mach toward the shivering cat beside him. "If we all charge at once perhaps we can win." All nodded in agreement as they figured it was their best chance at seeing themselves pas the round. Even Loch stilled his nerves and moved to purpose with the other cats as they charged the lion.

"Come weaklings!" Skrimir bellowed. Two of the cats jumped straight toward the lion, Skrimir dodged one and grasped the neck of another. He squeezed down on the cat, breaking the neck of young Abe. Then to his left Geist was slashing with a blood drunk passion. The cat's first attack caught the general's arm drawing blood. Skrimir countered by using Abe's lifeless body as a shield absorbing the blows of his opponent one by one. The Red General then kicked Kio in the face sending him back flying to create for the lion to gain balance to attack. The lion then slashed his own claws hard rending the center of Geist's abdomen. The pain and severity of the wound overcame the cat as he fell backward onto the stage floor clenching his bleeding stomach as he hollered for relief.

The lion's attention was shifted to a cat clawing into his back after leaping upon his person from behind. This cat was Loch who sought to get in a surprise attack at the expense of Geist. Skrimir roared from the claws digging at his skin, gnawing at his flesh. Skrimir twisted and convulsed seeking a remedy to the problem. He then in a moment of clarity, grabbed hold of the cat's tail and slug him off his back onto the stage floor with a powerful slam; ripping off pieces of his own skin in the process. Skrimir while in pain wasted no time in finishing the cat as he stomped on the back of Loch's skull, flattening it instantly. The general turned about to see the final two active fighters that he had to deal with, Mach and Kio. Skrimir threw the corpse of Abe away as it had served its purpose well. The lion positioned himself for their next attack.

"Mach, we have to go for him together with everything we have." Kio said to the other cat. "He is too strong for us to fight solo; even without being shifted, Skrimir far outclasses us in combat."

"Kio, it was nice taking the sand with you." Mach said as he extended a paw in fellowship toward the other cat. Kio then extended his paw and the two cats touched paws in respect. Then with a mighty roar they both steamed full speed toward the lion in front of them. Skrimir smiled as the cats advanced. He knew that this attempt would be their swansong. He shifted his weight as he prepared to leap towards them at the right moment. All watched in the crowd as the spectacle before them had come to a finale. Kio and Mach jumped straight at the mighty beast before them. Skrimir reacted and surged a strong paw with claws bared at Mach first. Skrimir struck with enough force to fully break the orbital bone of the cat and strike the very brain of Mach with his claws. Mach hit the ground no longer of the living. The violent lunge toward Mach exposed the lion's side to Kio's attack as he sank in his teeth and slashed at the lion's side with his right paw. Skrimir quickly reacted shifted his weight knocking the smaller cat off his side. Kio landed and jumped once more toward the lion, but now the cat had the full focus of the beast before him. Skrimir slung his left fist into Kio's left right shoulder blade, crushing the bones. This pushed the cat backward and exposed him a true shot from the lion as Kio knelt over grasping his shattered shoulder with his left front leg. Skrimir lunged forth seeking to finish the fight. Kio braced for impact and his death.

"POW!" All in the arena heard the thundering sound of the final blow to the fight. All knew the battle was over with the boom of the punch from the red lion. However, Kio opened his eyes to see that he was still alive. This shocked him as he heard a booming punch echo across the arena and yet he still lived. He looked forward to see Geist, his old friend had moved to take the blow. The torque of the punch knocked Geist's spine from the skeletal structure and his body instantly caved into the lion's unyielding might. The Lion himself was shocked that the cat who was already seriously wounded made such a sacrifice for the younger cat before him. Skrimir stood tall and observed the scenery of the stage. He then bellowed out a thunderous roar showing the all that he was the victor of the rumble. Kio still sat on the stage, shifted and grasping his shoulder, but the general knew the will to fight today had left the cat with the use of his front right leg.

"Shift back Kio." The general commanded as he cleaned off his hands of the blood of the fallen. The cat listened and reverted his shift. "I will spare you, if you surrender. You have proven yourself brave, and resilient today." The lion looked back toward the cat before continuing. "Besides….I really do not like to honor a fighter's personal sacrifice." Kio looked at the corpse of Geist as he rose to his feet. His right arm was completely decimated yet he was proud to stand and say the words, despite what was expect of a warrior in a laguz conflict, which was to never surrender, to never yield.

"I Kio, am bested." He bowed to Skrimir in deference and then to Lethe the announcer who was still enthralled by the whole of the battle. "I surrender." The words brought a booing noise from the crowd as the bested cat exited the platform. The grumbling and noise of the people in the stands enraged the general and he roared back to the crowd, stilling their howling.

"If you dare question young Kio's right to surrender, then come challenge me NOW!" Skrimir shouted toward the crowd. No one dared speak for fear of the lion's appetite for brutal violence still seeking to feed.

"Alright folks!" Lethe as announcer soon gathered the courage to regain control of the situation. "What a battle. Thank you Skrimir!" she smiled at the general as he walked off the platform and sat next to Kyza and Giffca. His friends shook his hands and congratulated him on a good fight and Lethe let out a deep sigh of relief at the sight that she had regained control of the arena. She then looked back at the scene of the stage and took in the full sight before her of the carnage Skrimir left behind. She then turned back to the crowd and gave the following words. "Well folks….Give us a few minutes to clean things up for the next fight!" she smiled as all in the crowd sat still in awe of the prowess of the red general.

"He has gotten stronger since we last sparred." Caineghis said to Ranulf.

"No Sire." Ranulf replied, "He has just gained a better control of his strength." Both took a sip of wine as they observed the officials rushing toward to stage to prepare for the next fight.

"Well…I'll say it like this." The King spoke. "If he does not win the tournament then I'll have no chance of victory against the one who fells him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Discernment

The red lion general had exited the platform and taken a seat on the sand with the other fighters watching and waiting for their name to be called so that they may battle further for the right to challenge the sitting king of their country. Skrimir groaned as he sat down. He crossed his legs and put his hand to his side, holding the spot of grief, the point of injury; he thought putting pressure on the area that Kio had ripped him open would end the annoyance that was the stinging pain from the fresh claws marks in his abdomen. Skrimir winced as he applied pressure. He then began licking his other wounds around his body, hoping to nurse himself to full health before his next battle.

Kio, the black haired cat that wounded Skrimir so, and then surrendered before losing his own life. Found his way to the medical staff. Of course, medicine in the land of Gallia was far inferior to that of the beorc territories, but it was what the cat had available to him. His right arm was the seriously damaged one, and now that he had shifted back to his normal form he could properly have the arm looked at. The head of the medical staff was surprised to see an actual warm body approaching him for the first time this tournament that had lost the fight. Such tactics as surrender are rarely seen in the beast tribe's conflicts. The clerics in the tent assessed the situation of his arm thoroughly. They twisted, rotated, and pinched certain portions to ascertain the needed information as to the condition of the injury and the severity. They took a few notes here or there, then they deliberated as to the best way to help the cat. Kio, sat there in the medical tent completely confused by the process. All he knew was that he had no feeling in his right arm below the shoulder blade, no pain or agony, and found that he could not control its movements. This revelation confounded him. He shook his head as he tried to remove the terrifying thoughts from his head. "I best not let my imagination get the best of me." He muttered in a low whisper….

"GULP!" Kio noticed a sharp butcher knife laying on a table nearby, he looked at his arm once more and found the scary thoughts inescapable. His mind ran amok with thoughts of amputation and the horrors that such a procedure would bring him. These thoughts forced him to break out in a terror sweat.

The main medic in the tent then approached Kio. The medic was very old and had a long flowing white beard he extended his left hand and introduced himself to the black cat. Kio was still mortified by the thought of the butcher knife nearby. "Well friend!" the medic said to the cat we need to figure out what to do about the arm. Kio recoiled at the words of the medic. "Do not fret." Kio's eyes glared at the butcher knife nearby. The medic followed the lines of the cat's eyes to the knife. "Oh!" the medic sounded. "That is not to be used on you." He smiled and put the knife further away from Kio in attempt to calm the cat down.

"…Well then what are we to do about my arm?" the black cat seemed more relaxed and open with the doctor moving forward, now with the blade further from his person; the terror sweat also subsided as he began to truly calm down for the first moment since arriving at the tent.

"You may never regain any control of your arm, as you have torn most of the muscles and ligaments. Your shoulder socket is also destroyed. This will make future movement of your arm very unlikely. Normally in the beorc world they would simply remove the arm to avoid infection or further disruption to the daily life of the afflicted." The words tensed up Kio once more. "However, that would seriously hamper your balance in both human and beast form. Therefore, we shall simply take this silk cloth and make a sling." The medic took a piece of cloth off the table and wrapped up the right arm of the black cat. Kio winced as the arm was moved into the position. Yes, he was terrified about the possibility of never regaining the use of his right arm, but he was just happier with the realization that he was not going to become an amputee from the experience. Kio smiled as he hopped off the medical table and left the tent after thanking the staff clerics and medic for their assistance. The Black cat figured he would head back toward the arena where he heard continuously the roar of the crowd signifying that another bout had long since been underway. The medical tent was just outside the main sand of the stadium and therefore he longed to return to the arena floor to watch the matches progress further.

As he walked the cat looked down upon his arm in a sling, and smiled. Even with the pain that the red general had caused him, the young man held no anger in his heart toward the lion; for while he maimed the youthful cat, Skrimir also allowed the cat to exit with his life. Such a move was appreciated more with each minute to the young one as he understood the nature of the tournament was not to create survivors, but a king.

Meanwhile back in the arena floor, Lethe and cleaning crew quickly got to work removing the grit and gore left from the previous match upon the stage. In all five bodies had to be removed from the stage, and such a massive amount of gore had caused for Lethe to aid in the cleaning to expedite the process. "Put your backs into it!" the announcer would holler as she grabbed one corpse and carried it to the pit. She wanted to be sure that her efforts to remove the evidence of the previous fight were not greater than the efforts of the tournament officials who were charged with this simple yet tiresome task.

Skrimir simply watched with his hand at his side in agony as he kept pressure on his wounded side to keep the bleeding down. He grimaced his face and kept his tongue stilled. However, he remained seated and stoic as he was determined to keep the visibility that he was hurt and wounded from the eyes of his competition, so as to not give them confidence going forward against him, as well as to not expose a potential weak area on the red lion's body.

Yet, the rouse of the lion was soon caught by his longtime friend and fellow general Giffca. The lion came and sat down beside the lion as he gazed upon Lethe kicking and screaming the group of officials into finishing the cleaning work for the next match. Giffca was a reserved and more seasoned fighter and general than Skrimir and it showed by the black lion was able to sit next to his wounded and visibly irritated colleague and be able to keep a quiet reserve. However, the younger lion knew all too well the intent of Giffca sitting beside the troubled lion. "What do you want Giffca?" the red general asked of the black lion seated on the sand to his right. "Are you about to spout out a load of nonsense in attempt to shame me for being so arrogant?" the lion took in a deep breath as he felt a stinging pain from his under pressure wound. "….What do you want to say friend?"

Giffca was not about to haste into speech. He breathed in and kept his gaze ahead to Lethe and the crews as they moved the last of the corpses from the stage. "You were brave to fight seven at once." Giffca believed it best to begin speaking with his friend by opening with a commandment of his prowess in battle. "It was impressive to see you handle the lot of them…Yet…"

"I know, I KNOW!" the red general snapped before Giffca could finish his thought. "I should have just shifted and fought tem at full power; but where is the fun in winning against such weaklings without making it a challenge friend?"

"It was not about the challenge that you gave yourself, but the manner in which you handled yourself." This statement perked up the attention of Skrimir as he began to turn his eyes toward his older friend. "When you went out there and fought them without shifting, you showed them and by association the entire cat race disrespect." Giffca's tone shifted slightly to indicate the importance of this point that he was making to the red lion.

"I showed them no such ill manner." The younger lion retorted. "I simply wished to make it a fairer fight, and extend the combat by a few moments. You know…get a rise out of the crowd as well."

"Your actions did no such thing. You still killed them with ease. You are beyond them." Giffca paused before continuing. He then regained steam against the younger general. "You must show class as well as prowess. A strong King in this world is not one born bloodlust, but of proper manners and grace. Sure the laguz world is one of brute strength, but as the king of Gallia, the largest of the laguz nations, we must have a king that can finagle meetings and discourse with the leaders of the beorc nations." Skrimir huffed at the words spoken by Giffca.

Lethe called forth for the next match to begin. The fighter Tax rose from the ranks on the sand. His large mane waving wildly in the wind as he moved. The ground thudded below his powerful steps. Most in the stadium awed at the sight of the beast. Most all of the kings of Gallia had been of the lion sub-race, and thus being one of the three lions in the tournament garnered him must attention, rivalling that of Skrimir and Giffca. He roared loudly as he reached the stage and shifted as he leapt unto the platform. Lethe shuddered as she saw the brutal form of the lion, a beast covered in deep scars along his body, proof of his many battles. His opponent was not as imposing as he entered the stage a simple tiger with white hair. He shifted and roared as well, yet the crowd was not behind this animal, he was slightly smaller than the lion and looked significantly less scary even shifted. All cheered though as Lethe stepped forward to announce the beginning of the fight.

"Skrimir, watch this fight closely and you may understand what I mean." Giffca spoke to his younger cohort.

"All right animals…TO WAR!" the announcer squawked with a lusty voice. The two beasts clashed hard, fists clenched between the two animals. Jaws foaming, they gripped each other and decided that this battle was to be a simple clash of strength, must like an arm-wrestling match. The two snarled as they clashed.

"Why must I stare at this match?" the red lion asked the black one beside him. "This fight is already over." The lion noticed the grimace in the eyes of Serb, the tiger. His strength was failing him, as the lion gained position over him. Soon the lion had the tiger broken and pinned under him. Serb's front legs snapped and dislocated as the lion overpowered him and gained full position. The tiger was now helpless as the lion moved in for the kill. The spirit of the tiger was broken along with his front legs. The lion then snapped the neck of the tiger. The death of the beast reverted in him into his human form as the lifeless body now laid on the paved floor. However, the lion was not finished as he shifted back into his own human form and pulled the head of the now deceased tiger from its body. He waved it wildly around and then chunked it into the crowd, all roared at the sight, some in adulation of the event, and others in utter disgust at the spectacle before their eyes.

"This is what I speak of Skrimir." Giffca spoke once more toward the younger lion. "See his movements and his offensive nature; we must not behave as such. Actions such as that of Tax will destroy harmony in our realm. We the Gallian kingdom, are diverse and host many different sub-races amongst our people. We lions are big and powerful, yet we are a minority. If we provoked certain sects of the kingdom then division could occur among the land and bring about rebellion."

"I see your point Giffca. Tax, must not become king." The red lion retorted.

"Nor should any man that would act in such an offensive manner." Giffca replied. Tax left the stage Lethe called for the officials to return to the platform and clean the mess quickly as she did not enjoy the sight of the headless body or the manner in which it was so maimed. Giffca handed Skrimir a concoction to heal the wounds of his friend as he believed the lesson had been learned by his younger peer. Skrimir laughed as he applied the serum to his wounds and enjoyed the relief they brought him.

"Thank you friend." He rose to his feet and embraced his friend and elder. Giffca delighted in the moment and the two laughed as the watched the officials finish removing the body from the arena. Soon Lethe was ready to announce the next fight.

"Would Nike and Ire join me on the stage for the next fight!" Lethe spoke this time around with less enthusiasm as she had before, as if the horror of the actions displayed by the lion Tax still upset her and unstilled her heart. The same feeling lingered in the stadium by many of the fans as the brutal tactics of the lion remained fresh in their memory.

The cheetah, and former chief scout for Skrimir's army Nike approached the stage. His demeanor was different and more subtle than the others that had entered the stage. He neither roared nor posed; he simply shifted into his beast form and stretched his front legs as he awaited the beginning of the conflict. His opponent refused to enter the platform under the same grace. Ire a cat sub-race growled and snarled at the cheetah as he shifted and banged his paws into the paved floor. Lethe smiled, as she knew Nike as his way of fighting, she knew that this fight would be different from the others. "Alright beasts…FIGHT!"

The cheetah stood still as the cat rushed hard toward his opponent. Ire, lunged his right front paw toward the cheetah in attempt to connect and wound Nike early.

"SLITT!" Nike had leaned hard to his right side avoiding the hit and even landed a claw slash of his own in the process. All heard the rend of flesh as Ire landed his right paw back to the ground and immediately fell on his face.

"AHHH!" the cat yelled. "What did you do?" Ire asked of the cheetah who was standing calmly from a safe distance.

"I cut your main ligament in front leg; it is now useless to you for now." The Cheetah responded. Nike licked his claws clean and stood calmly as he awaited the next attempt from the stubborn cat. Ire fumbled around on his face, much to the amusement of the crowd looking on at the fight. Ire felt enraged at the shame he felt from the fight.

"I'll get you cheetah!" he snarled as he found his way back to balance. He then leaped once more at his opponent.

"SLIT!" once more the same sound reverberated from the walls of the arena as the cat fell on his face before the crowd. All watched as he floundered about, unable to even stand up. "Seems I got you again Ire." The cheetah spoke as he walked toward the incapacitated cat who still had anger in his eyes. "Cat, you are defeated….Do you yield?" the cheetah asked as he leaned forward his face toward the cat sputtering about on the ground. The cat pushed his head off the ground and snapped his jaw at his better. The cat had spoken his mind, as he smacked his head against the ground once more he began to cry as he knew his end was now. The Cheetah moved to purpose without hesitation and sunk his claws into the neck of the downed cat. Death followed suit. The cheetah shifted back into human form and then picked up the deceased cat, now returned to human form. He then carried the corpse off the platform over to the dead pit where the others were. He dropped the body in himself and then brushed his body to remove the foreign blood and fur. All watched and applauded the manners displayed by the cheetah; manners which were honorable to the letter.

"Now that is class. Do you agree Ranulf?" the standing king asked of his chief official. The blue cat sitting next to the king nodded in agreement.

Back on the arena floor others spoke of the demeanor shown by the cheetah. "So Giffca, should I behave as Nike, my former chief scout has?" Giffca laughed as he punched Skrimir in his arm. They nodded in respect toward Nike as he returned among the group.

As the cheetah sat down Kio returned to the group on the arena floor. He swiftly went over to Skrimir and kneeled before the lion. "Thank you general for sparing my life in our contest earlier."

Giffca laughed as he signaled to the red lion to speak to the young black cat. Skrimir picked the cat up and brought him back to his feet. "No thanks are needed, but they are appreciated." The two shook hands as they smiled at each other. Skrimir earlier had thought nothing of the gesture and now saw the benefit of his benevolence toward the cat. "Let us be friends and watch these fights continue onward to completion. The group smiled as they looked back to the platform as they once more watched for the start of another fight. The tournament was still young and many fights were still to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Something Hidden in The Crowd

The crowd roared with hard excitement at the day of spectacle. The bloodshed, the craziness, the insanity, the beastly laguz crowd loved it so and was dying for more. The rage of and passion of the bloodshed was causing the weak minded souls in attendance to howl and shift in strong fashion as their beastly, feral natures showed forth in the presence of the contained warfare. Lethe prepared to call the next fight a battle between once more two sub breed cats, small in nature but large in attitude. As the shifted upon the red stone stage, the crowd went from settled to a true frenzy. "See! This is why we must purge these beasts from the world." Said a cloaked man in the arena to another. Amidst the fiery passionate native crowd of the Gallian arena there were a few figures hooded and silent. Two were sitting on the highest level of the arena, as they sat in a quiet relaxed and hooded form one began this sordid conversation to with the other. "These animals left unchecked will riot and run red the streets of Tellius and the whole world with Beorc blood. We must stop them!" his voice became more animated with the passing of minutes. He rose from his seat only to be grabbed at the top of his shoulders by the hooded figure next to him.

"Would you sit down?" Said the still seated figure. "Now is not the time. We must wait until as many of their great warriors are either dead or severely injured. Otherwise we might as well kill ourselves now." The standing man returned to his seat. There was hesitation in his return to the seat but he regained his composure. By the simple difference in seated posture between the two the restless one was notably younger than the other.

"How much longer do you think we will need to wait?" the younger one asked. "Too much longer and this musk we used to hide our beorc scent will wear off and all our comrades will be mauled to death." The younger ones words held true. Scattered around the stadium were perhaps 30 or so cloaked figured sitting calmly as they were watching the spectacle of blood below as the crowd roared to the lesser cats mauling each other in blind rage and ambition. The figures all had pouches tied to their belts that emitted the aroma of the beast tribe. It was light magic but it did the job of fooling the beast tribe, as the beast tribe was never really known for their intellect. In order to fully keep the image correct these figures all had grown their nails out and then made a dyed carpet tail that they tied to their belts. Even without a loud and boisterous nature, they with this getup were able to blend into the crowd.

"Soon, once the tournament is complete we will have the moment to strike and gain control of this land and subjugate the beast tribe." Spoke the elder one. "Our fire magic is superior to these animals. We shall win the day." The two smiled as the final blow was dealt in the bought below. Lying dead on the floor was a small cat, young in his age and now extinguished. His better was not better by much as his body was beaten and bloodied, he had multiple lacerations and was limping badly was he shifted to stand tall to the roar of the crowd. He lifted his beaten and worn down arms to the sky and bellowed a growl with every fiber of his being. He knew in his heart of hearts that his body would be unable to soldier on through the later rounds and allow him to win the day. He knew in his soul that the larger, stronger, more cunning warriors such as Vertus, Skrimir, and Giffca had the real chance of winning. This young cat laguz had a ripped MCL and fresh set of cuts upon his brow, his mouth was wet with his own blood; Yet in his moment of victory this cat, this warrior stood proud and happy. He growled to the pleasure of the roaring crowd, he closed his eyes and felt the caress of the wind upon his broken body. Death was on his doorstep, yet he never felt more alive.

"You see that rubbish?" said the younger to the older cloaked man at the top of the stands. "That creature is about to drop dead and yet he still feels compelled toward bloodlust, he still feels he is empowered." The older one began shaking his head.

"These misguided fools are so absent reason and thoughts toward preservation of themselves, these feral creatures don't deserve to live." This was the attitude held by elitist and afraid beorc people towards the beast tribe and the other laguz tribes. They feared them and wanted these beings they saw as nothing more than feral monsters, dead. Many hoped that the efforts of Ike and company during the Daein revolt and then the united war against Ashera would have freed the minds of the people from such primitive and frightened beliefs. Yet, old habits die-hard. While the growing thought of the realm was one of peace and tranquility between the races, the elder generations of beorc mainly held onto strong feelings of resentment, even though the laguz had been the ones enslaved, tortured, robbed of their land, and murdered for sport; it was the beorc who held the higher levels of anger and aggression in their beliefs toward the other faction. Racism is an ugly evil, hard to shake, and even harder to change once it takes root in the heart of a person. Some of the older generation passed on their hate to their children continuing the evil for more years to come. These men in the arena pretending to be of the beasts were proponents of vile evil against peace between the races. As a desperate act of terror they sought to use this sacred gathering event to wage a limited war against this country, in an event where many of the great warriors of the beast tribe would either die or become severely wounded and unable to fight. This was the perfect moment to inflict further injury upon the Gallian people than the event itself would by itself. Despite this event being so deadly for the participants, the crown did not think anything about keeping the news of the event in the kingdom secretive, or exclusive. Of course, the beasts never spouted the news to the whole world, but they did not keep the word of the tournament to a subtle roar in the land. This is how the men in cloaks found their way to the Gallian capital on this glorious day of battle and bloodshed.

The victorious and bloody cat limped from the stage with a strong smile and feeling of ecstasy even as his weakened body left the arena. He was happy in this moment. It may have been a simple small moment, but the heart of a laguz warrior was at true peace in victory.

Lethe called for the next match to begin with special taste of pride on her lips; and this pride was mixed with feelings of fear, as her own sister Lyre was to be one of the contestants. Lyre while being a bit more of a natural warrior than Lethe was still a cat sub species and not one of the larger stronger breeds. Lyre was a unit commander in the last great Gallian war, but still this was not an infantry unit, and this was not a war. It was a tournament of the best that Gallia had to offer for the chance to become the Lord of the crown, the first of the beasts, and Lyre was about to fight a tiger. Lethe called for the combatents to enter the arena and prepare to fight with her normal gusto, but it was faked in order to hide her real fear; fear she might watch her sister die. "Please Lyre, win this fight." The announcer did not care if Lyre became the ruler of the land, or put on a grand show or even celebrated victory; she simply wished to see her sister not fall in this arena of fate.

"Is that a female about to brawl?" the younger cloaked figure said to the older.

"It seems these animals are so feral even their women lack any restraint or grace." Replied the older.

"It seems that way master." The younger said in deference towards his superior and elder. "I wonder if she can actually hold her own."

"Well she survived the maze trap designed to weed out the weaklings, but honestly that may have been a fluke." The two focused more intently on the ring below for this fight than they had for any of the previous brawls, it seems seeing the prowess of this female first hand was of sizeable importance to them, as if it would help this beorc know the strength of the average lay person in the stands, what the actual strength of an untrained laguz looked like. However, this cat was a warrior, not a simpleton. As she entered the arena, she did so in a calm and calculated fashion much the opposite of the demeanor displayed by her sister.

"Lethe." She said to her sister whom she could sense was nervous for the cat about to stand against a bigger tiger cat. "I've got this sister." She calmly spoke in a soft and emotionless breath.

Lyre was ready when her sister signaled for the fight to begin both were shifted and moving with power when the cats collided at full speed. Lyre despite being smaller than tiger was able to get lower in her stance and upon clashing the two found themselves deadlocked with front paws clenched. The beasts snarled at one another as the two sunk their claws into the palms of one another in order to gain a firm grip on the other. The tiger was confident that his extra size and weight would outlast the cat, yet Lyre's form was far superior and despite being smaller she held a firm stance that she knew could weather the weight. As the two stood on their hind legs clenching hard trying to shift the other off balance, blood began to run down the hands of the two animals. The red streaks moved and shifted down the hands and along their bodies and as they swayed in this tussle it wicked in their movements flying about the ring. All watching were impressed at the display of skill by the small female cat, just to be able to stand with the tiger in this ring let alone hold him back and force him to lock palms.

"This female has descent skill." The younger hooded beorc said to the other. The elder nodded as he leaned in to gain a slightly better view as many in the crowd began to arise in awe of the display.

"This cannot be the average female of the land!" the elder hooded man exclaimed in a voice much too loud for the situation. Luckily, his voice was drowned by the bustling of the crowd groaning at the battle below, so no alarm was made. The too kept shifting hands, flinging speckles of blood about one even hit Lyre on her cheek. It alarmed her at first and she slightly dropped her stance weakening her posture and position in the jostle. However, she held her composure and pushed back toward level playing with haste.

" _Sheesh that was close."_ Lyre thought to herself with alert and open eyes. She was surprised a little blood hitting her check was almost the full rue of her life. " _Wait! I've got it!"_ The idea hit her hard and fast. She had her trump card for this fight. Lyre immediately sank her claws in deeper forcing the tiger to sink his deeper, both cried out in pain and the blood flow from the hands grew stronger. _"He fell for it!"_ Lyre was delighted at the tiger not knowing her plan for victory. She then began forcing her hands back and forth with all her might moving wildly much to the surprise of the tiger who leaned back confused. Until, it happened. A single thick hearty drop of blood rolled down Lyre's left hand and was in perfect position, when she pushed that hand forward the movement flung the drop just right; just right to fly into the eyes of the tiger who lost all focus and began flailing his head about. He wanted to pull back, clean his eyes and take a defensive stance but his front paws were locked in with Lyre's and he could not free them absent severe risk of tearing ligaments in them. The tiger was off balance and distracted. Lyre knew now was the time to strike. She pulled the tiger closer and then shoved her left hind foot into the tiger's underside of his neck. The gave out a loud roar as his neck began spraying blood as the cat shifted the talons on her foot back and forth the tiger jumped and tried desperately to end the pain and free himself from her clutches his movements positioned him atop her in a full mount, yet the cat did not care she knew her victory was certain. The tiger in severe pain with his last breathe attempted to bite the neck of Lyre, yet death came too soon for the action to be completed. Victory was Lyre's!

The crowd roared in joyous celebration at the spectacle, a small cat man handling the bigger stronger tiger. It was a true Gallian display as many yelled to their friends watching in the stands. Skrimir and all watching from the combatant's pool were most impressed with the display. "THAT'S MY SISTER FOLKS! ISN'T SHE GRAND!" Lethe was overjoyed and so happy that her sister survived and won the fight, she began jumping and singing her sister's praise around the arena. Meanwhile, Lyre shifted back and pushed the tiger corpse off herself. She had to forcibly free her hands from the claws of the tiger, and while she was careful, the process was agonizing and she knew if would cause severe lasting damage. She looked over her hands once they were at last freed, but her impaction was cut short by her super happy sister. "LYRE IS THE VICTOR!" she screamed as she raised her sister's arms high in the sky. Lyre cried out in pain from the movement and quickly began nudging her sister to let her go. When the sister finally released her grasp, she scurried off to the side and began to bind the wounds. The victory was for Lyre, but in no way was it a clean one. She entered thinking she could perhaps be a Gallian Queen, yet true victory was showing to be out of reach.

"I may be hurt, AWW! I can't even clench my hands." She spoke as she wrapped her palms gingerly. "I can't give up though." This was the spirit of the beast tribe, one of no retreat or surrender, one of honor and pride. Lyre was noticed by all in this moment, more than she ever was during the great wars, because in this moment all saw her be a true warrior in face of harsh opposition.

"This is the real magic of a tournament like this." Said Giffca to his group. "We remind the people with our determination and desire that we truly seek glory in battle above all else. Even if Lyre dies today, she will be remembered and recalled in the hearts of many when others in the future seek battle. The others agreed without any apprehension.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Honor of a Lion

With the dust settled, the corpse removed, and Lyre off on the side winching from the pain she experiences with each movement of her hand, the crowd became eager for the next fight. Sure, the day had been filled with sport so far yet in the heart of the laguz warriors, the fun was only beginning. The sun was still in the sky, and the bloodlust hung in the air. Lethe made sure to not delay the next fight longer than she had to. The announcer yelled, "Beasts get ready for the next brawl! Up next we have Wyler versus Joki!" The crowd cheered as two tigers jumped onto the platform and made their presence felt. This was clearly heavyweight fight and one of the few displayed so far. Kyza shook from the arena floor, he remembered his own brawl with another tiger earlier and recalled the fear for his safety as he entered the fight. "This could get ugly." Kyza said to the group. Many remained silent as they watched the two stretch and ready themselves. Giffca simply snarled and jumped from the group onto the platform. The distance was easily cleared by the lion who landed with a loud thud without any break in his posture. The black lion stood in the ring now with two shifted tigers, yet even in their company Giffca had the stronger aura. It was as if the black lion was simply heavier or seemed larger than the tigers simply by being so renowned. Lethe lingered a stare in awe at the general's actions ut quickly shook her head to regain her senses.

"General Giffca, what are you doing?" she shouted in a booming voice for the crowd to hear. The lion unfolded his arms and cracked his neck back and forth.

"Well, Skrimir took on 7 earlier, and I can't let the younger squirt show me up." The crowd burst into laughter at the statement as they all knew the legendary prowess of master Giffca, the black lion of Gallia. "Let all from my quarter of the bracket enter the arena and challenge me!" The lion barely raised his voice above normal conversational level yet the reaction from the two tigers in the ring would have a man thinking he bellowed forth a ground-shaking roar the likes of which the world had never seen. This was the presence of a king. That thought was one many of the crowd thought, both to themselves and to others when they heard the words of the lion. Several on the arena floor even vocally began proclaiming that Giffca was more than worthy of the crown.

"He's got balls that one." Said the yellow lion, Tax. Skrimir nodded in agreement as he looked upon the field, he knew Giffca was a legend but was curious to see if his might was still that of the godlike presence he was touted to possess.

"Giffca! Don't feel like you need to match my prowess in these early rounds!" the red general shouted. Giffca made no return remark as he continued to ready himself on the stage. "Don't wear yourself out on these guys ol' friend." Despite having made the challenge to the other 7 fighters in his quarter in the five not currently on the platform had yet to move towards the fight. Lethe began noticing the delay in the movements of the others and began calling names in hopes of pushing them onward.

"Would you five please make your way to the stage!" Lethe belted in excitement as she finished calling the roll of the fighters who had yet to bought in this first round of the tournament. Slowly three emerged from the group on the arena floor making a slow and quiet walk to the stage where they feared for their life alongside Giffca and the tigers Joki and Wyler. The three were all smaller cats, Skrimir recognized them, they were all from Ranulf's elite unit; they alongside the right-hand of king were a part of the strike force that in the war against Bengion, attacked directly General Zelgius and his officers. They were no stranger to marching into the inferno, yet they seemed a bit more sobered this time around the bend. There was a bit more of a pause in their step as they stepped upon the platform.

While the three were getting settled and shifted there still remained two hold outs who failed to emerge from the group of fighters and take their place upon the battle royal. Growing impatient Lethe jumped off the stage and marched over to the cluster with a vigor so strong that she seemed to have steam rising from her head. She pushed aside several of the on looking fighters and found the two cats who were hiding at the back of the cluster. "Aran! Barz! Get your butts into the ring now!" The announcer's voice rang true with a solid thunder in the face of the two cats who were upset to have been found by her. They seemed reluctant to make any statement or movement toward the stage.

"He….H…he can't just challenge eight at once!" Barz squeaked.

"YEAH! Its not fair!" Aran spouted in agreement with the other coward. Lethe's nostril's flared from the comments and she nearly snapped from their cowardice. She grabbed both of them by their necks and with a strength that far exceeded her natural power, lifted both from the ground and began scolding them.

"FAIR!" She shouted wildly. "FAIR. NOTHING IS FAIR!" She then threw the cats closer to the ring much to the amazement of many in the group of fighters as she once again showed a strength beyond what they expected from the maiden. "Get in there and die like men!" she spouted once more toward the cats. They both cowered again on the ground, shaking their heads and trying to plead for mercy even before the battle started.

"You can't make us fight like this!" said Aran.

"This shouldn't be how the king of Gallia should be decided!" Barz backed up Aran. The crowd was growing restless and upset from the cowardice of the two cats who entered the competition with the intent of trying to gain the crown of Gallia. Roaring and hollers asking for the cats to be killed for their cowardice began being shouted, the bloodlust of the laguz grew further to the point of madness. The air was thick with rage at the cowardice of the two cats yet to take position. Sure the three cats were tense as were the two tigers in face of the mighty lion, but they were still ready to accept and rise to the challenge. The thoughts of Aran and Barz was everything against that of a laguz warrior at heart. Many from the stands were ready to jump down and rip them apart themselves, even though these two were able to pass the initial test the crowd was ready to die to rid the realm of their cowardice. Howls bellowed forth with end as the six in the ring continued to ready themselves and feel the energy of the frenzy.

"SILENCE!" The voice ripped through the madness and quelled quickly the crowd. All turned their attention to the pulvinus, where they saw their current king Caineghis standing with his hands on the rails glaring in extreme righteous rage towards the two cats refusing to the enter the fight. "You two!" he pointed his finger at Aran and Barz; all were silent waiting for the king to continue his remarks. "You wish to be the king of Gallia? Yet, you clamor for life being unfair. Even worse, you are backing down for a challenge!" the words of the king stuck like a knife into the hearts of the laguz warriors cowering. "You are may have had strength and skill to pass the opening tests, but you are clearly not worthy of the crown!" All applauded the wise words of the king. Skrimir, Kyo and Kyza took special notice of the manners and leadership displayed by their lord.

"He speaks the truth." Said Kyo, his leadership is everything I hope from our next king. Kyza agreed with the young wounded cat. Skrimir found himself taking extra note of the words his friends were saying. He found himself more enamored with the aura of his uncle, and knew in his heart if he were to be king he would to work on being able to bring the same level of power in his voice while still being regal and lordly in all his actions.

"You two cannot fight now!" Caineghis continued. "If you won and became king it would be a disgrace to the nation. However I will not execute you for your lack of pride." The two cats felt a great sigh of relief as they were in a state of complete terror from the moment the King raised his voice. "Therefore I banish you from Gallia!" the crowd cheered and howled at the choice of their liege. "You will be branded by Ranulf around your eyes and will never again be allowed in our kingdom. If you are seen in these lands from tomorrow forward….YOU SHALL DIE!" As the king finished his statement, a blue flash leapt from the balcony to the foot of the stage. Landing hard with poise in his gait was Ranulf, as cool as ice he was in his demeanor. He quickly blitzed over to the cats and with his claws carved an upside down Satori Sign, a sacred relic symbol to the laguz tribes, into their faces. Aran and Barz, screamed in agony as their flesh was carved to show their cursing upon their faces. Once completed the blue cat raised them both to their feet. Neither felt any sort of pride or honor at all; their faces were in pain and marked that they were no longer of Gallia. Ranulf once he knew they were stable on their own feet released his grip from them and bid them to flee for their life. The marked cats scurried away as if fleeing from death itself. The right hand of the king dusted himself off before walking across the platform, flashing a smile at Lord Giffca as he walked past, as if to give the black lion a silent nod of good fortune in the upcoming fight. Giffca smirked back to the blue furred feline as Ranulf jumped up to the balcony, returning to the king's side. "Now that all this is settled!" Bellowed the liege of the land, "Lethe, please have the battle proceed." Caineghis returned to his seat, Lethe bowed in deference to the King and then rallied forth the attention of all as she moved to return the crowd to the normal frenzied state for a good fight.

"Beasts!" she hollered, "One of your six leaves this battle and moves on to the semifinals of this tournament. You win by every other opponent dying or you force a noble submission from these beasts, at which point the fallen warrior is at your mercy." All six signaled they understood and were ready, the two tigers and three cats were shifted and spread about as if neither trusted the other, it seemed to the viewers that their wouldn't be as much tag teaming like when the earlier lot fought Skrimir. Giffca remained un-shifted but was not absent focus and poise. Lethe knew all was ready, her spine gave her a great many shivers of excitement toward the upcoming slaughter about to be before her eyes. "WELL BEASTS LETS BEGIN!" Thus, the fight was on and all eyes were on the arena.

The six-man brawl started without movement from any party, as if everyone was taking a conservative stance toward the bought, all stood motionless, hoping for a fool to emerge and tire or injure another fighter thus growing the odds of survival for the patient one's ever so slightly. Finally after a few brief moments that seemed to the audience like an eternity, the action commenced as Wyler flinched and set off Umber, one of the elite cats. The two set off a chain reaction of sorts as Joki, the tiger began sprinting toward the un-shifted Giffca with jaws and claws open ready to receive a bounty of flesh. Ero and Rint the other two cats made moves to lock on each other but found themselves moving their focus very quickly toward Umber and Wyler. Umber had very tan fur, Ero had something of a calico fur pattern of orange and black, while Rint was the smallest of the three and was completely shaved of fur from damage he sustained from fire mages during the Great War.

Umber was quickly knocked back by the larger and more powerful tiger. Wyler was clearly no amateur to brawling. The tan cat hit the stage hard from the blunt blow, but quickly rose to his feet, shaking off the attack as he attempted to retain his steele focus. Wyler was not about to give the cat a moment to catch his breath his pounced at the cat with his left paw ready to hit and rend to the bone. "CRASH!" the Umber barely dodged the weighty blow from the large tiger. Umber, safely out of the way reached a hind leg up to scrape at the neck hoping to hit an artery. His foot connected, but failed to sink in a claw. Wyler grabbed the leg of the cat and in a fluid motion pulled the cat from the ground into the air by one leg. Umber squirmed back and forth trying frantically to inflict damage and free himself from the grip of the tiger. Wyler seeing this punched the cat several times with his other paw in the head swiftly to try and quell the spirit of the beast he had control of in this moment. The blows to the skull were blunt, but effective in ceasing the squiming and weak clawing that Umber was mustering in desperate attempt to free himself. The tiger had in this moment control and he readied his claws to go for the jugular and end the life of the cat.

"BAM!" the suddenly Wyler was knocked over and Umber was loosed from the grip as Wyler and the tan cat both hit the floor. Umber rose to his feet quickly to find both Ero and Rint free of injury and moving to purpose versus the tiger. The both leaped at the downed beast both seeking to quickly claim a kill on one of the larger, stronger enemies in the battle. The tiger was quick to recover however, and twisted himself around and kicked both cats away creating space for him to arise to his feet. The cats hit the pavement hard but then returned to their feet. They weren't about to mindlessly charge at the beast but were rather seeking an opening to claim the kill. Umber used this moment to thank his former comrades in arms for saving him.

"Its all about tactics, Don't thank us." The shaved and scarred cat replied to the thanks of Umber. "Its all about odds. And if we can't kill these three large cats before we battle each other then we have little to no chance of survival." The cat spoke the truth, while they were highly skilled warriors, the simple advantage the tigers, and lord Giffca had on them in raw power was hard to compensate for in solo combat. The three cats knew they needed to work together to fell the tiger.

"So that's how you pussy cats want to play! Fine, you three together then!" Rather than complain at the odds, or cower, or plea for fairness Wyler was ready and willing to fight like a true laguz warrior.

Meanwhile, Joki found himself in a headlock versus Giffca, the black lion dodged the initial pounce from the berserker tiger and then dropped an elbow into his skull. The blow struck hard and left Joki severely dazed as Giffca then wrapped his left arm around the tiger's head and hoisted up the beast by the neck, thus starting to choke the life from the tiger. The tiger for the first few seconds of the misery squirmed and tried hard to free his neck. He clawed at Giffca's core wildly, thus missing any key area that would actually cause any notable damage to the seasoned mountain of a man. This failure saw the tiger grow angry still and he began hurling insults and jests at the un-shifted lion. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME! HUH! YOU A PIECE OF ME!" He squealed as he started crying from the rising pain and fear, his body was being robbed of air by the powerful squeeze of the lion, yet he still wished and hoped for victory. Yet, a few moments longer saw his attitude change as he began to realize the imminence of his own demise the tiger's cries of battle became simple tears and fears. He began whimpering as he tried with a few more weak swings to free himself from the hold of the lion. His tears turned to blood as the grip further tightened and he saw the view of his eyes close more and more until the swinging stopped and his wailing ceased. Joki was dead having never landed a truly harming blow against the lion. Once Giffca was sure of his death he loosed his grip and dropped the tiger's corpse to the ground. The black general cracked his neck once more and then popped his knuckles as his focus shifted toward the remaining enemies.

As Giffca turned, he saw the cats flaying the tiger Wyler who simply was not fast enough to deal with the three special ops elites at once, as they attacked with teamwork and brought him down. Wyler could be heard crying out as he swiped a final attack, which caught Umber under front left leg, the blow was not fatal but forced the tan cat to back off an limp around as the tendons in that leg were severed causing extreme pain. Umber knew the wound would never heal from the second he felt it. However, the fight and passion was still strong in his eyes. With the life gone from Joki the three turned to the final remaining big cat before them, the black general himself.

Giffca readied his stance for the trio as they slowly waltz toward him in coordination. Giffca was ready. "I applaud you three." The general spoke as they moved to purpose. "Working as a unit to fell the big cats to tactfully improve your own odds of survival." Giffca smiled as they approached. All in the stands enjoyed the early rush of bloodshed they saw from the deaths of the tigers, but they clearly understood that this was the moment if any to watch from this brawl.

"Thank you General!" replied Ero, the calico, as the others took position on opposite sides in attempt to surround the black lion. "In the Great War we learned to work in unison was better for survival when hunting grand prey, it is how we survived the assault mission against Zelgius and his officers." Giffca was not present for that battle but knew the tale well, as did every laguz, it was the battle that rose Ranulf from being a noble aide to being named a leading advisor of the crown and a general in his own right. These three were hardened soldiers and knew what it meant to be a team first rather than a mindless tactless beast.

"Let's see if you still got it Giffca." Said Skrimir. The words were spoken faintly but Giffca's ears wiggled from earing that remark from the red lion, he smirked and tensed his back and neck muscles reading for their attack.

"NOW!" cried the shaved cat as the limping Umber and Rint leaped at Giffca from his sides. The cats however being significantly smaller than the lion were much easier for Giffca's large paws to grab. As they flew toward them he clamped his massive hands around each of their skulls and held them in the air. His big hands acted as a muzzle for the beast as they tried desperately to open their mouths and used their arms to try and loose his grip upon them. Ero saw this as an opening and came at the lion from the front. Giffca was not phased by this even despite having both arms occupied by the other two cats. As Ero Reached Giffca's head with his own Ero opened his jaw ready to bite down on the lion's face and rip it to shreds. Giffca huffed as he simply lunged his head forward hard head-butting the cat straight in the jaw. The blow not only knocked Ero back several feet but also broke several of his teeth in the process. Giffca shook off the pain from the blow he now had to the deal with the annoying clawing of the cats whose skulls were in the grip of his large hands. Rint reached high and ran his claws down the lion's forearm as deep as he could despite his poor position.

"RWRHHH!" Giffca roared in frustration from the claws of the cat. The pain wasn't immense and the wound was in no way severe but it was annoying, and the general was through playing around. "ENOUGH OF YOU!" Giffca clamped down hard with each hand in that moment and quickly crushed the skulls of both Umber and Rint. He then threw them to the side. Their nearly decapitated bodies reverted to their normal form, instantly dead and completely unrecognizable. The calico however, was still active. Ero was wallowing in pain from his shattered teeth as Giffca marched over and grabbed the off guard cat and with slight force snapped the cats neck. The black lion was the final remaining fighter among the battle of eight. Much to the amusement and joy of the crowd as they knew they watched something truly grand from the lion.

"Winner by total victory…GIFFCA!" Lethe proclaimed as the lion removed himself from the stage. He was greeted with warm embrace from his friends among the fighter's pool. Giffca smiled at their light heartedness to his victory in this round. He looked around and once his eyes found Skrimir, the lion knew he had to mess with him.

"So Skrimir….was that good enough to match your battle earlier?" The lion jested. "Do I still have it?" The red lion embraced his friend and mentor as they all laughed at the outcome in traditional Gallian fashion. Giffca amazed many with his raw strength in this fight as few believed that he could crush skulls with one hand. While the tournament was still young many began thinking of Giffca as the next king, as his prowess seemed in those moments to be absolute.

Lethe knew this was the end of the first round of the fights, with both Skrimir and Giffca earning their entry to the semifinal round through their battle royals. She decided that while the bodies were being removed from the stage she would remind the crowd. "Alight folks! So that was the end of the first round of battles! Which means you have seen all the hopefuls still left in live combat! So I ask as we prepare to move to the next round…WHICH WILL BE THE WINNER!" The audience roared forth a babel of commentary as they all at once spoke forth the name on their tongue. The noise was random, but what was clear to all is that the battles were only to get better.

Nike the cheetah and former scout gazed upon the frenzied crowd. "Well, I do believe this is when the real tournament starts."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nobility vs Age

"I am honored to fight you elder." A small whisper was spoken within earshot of the gray elder cat, Yale. This was said in hush tone whilst looking in a different direction. Tension and calm was one in this moment as the words touched the ears of the old cat. Yale smiled as the sounds of quiet praise touched his furry ears. His long life has been filled with challenges and trials. His youth has been long past, yet today he felt as young as ever.

"I want you to know Good Vertus," the elder replied in a similar hushed tone. "I have no intention of becoming king."

"I know what you seek…and I plan to give you just what you desire." Vertus showed his natural wisdom with his comment. The elder did not seek laurels or praise, or comfortable days; the warrior longed for a good fight, a real fight versus a worthy opponent. In the first round of the tournament, Yale was able win without any real effort, in a similar fashion to the panther. Both showed wit and dexterity, acumen and grace. These men were able to recognize this in the other and while their posture and movements as they approached the ring showed serenity and calm, their spirits were a fiery blaze, one only the laguz could feel and smell. Both warriors were upon the platform before Lethe even notice that they had taken position. The announcer felt embarrassed as she turned around to find the men shifting and loosening up for the brawl without her having given proper announcement.

"Well…Beasts….feast your eyes on our favored panther, Vertus; and his opponent, famed teacher of combat tactics, Yale." The crowd was fully aware of this fight. It was the second round of the single combat part of the tournament but finally people in the crowd were able to recognize that this would be the first battle that would actually have a real chance to be impactful, as both beasts possessed a strong and distinct scent one that the laguz could feel and know their serious natures from afar.

"What do you think Giffca?" Skrimir asked the black lion who was applying wine to his cut arm. The wound was in no way severe from Giffca's tussle, but the black general was not one to leave small injuries un-attended and give them chance to become a real pester.

"Yale is no slouch." Skrimir, Kyo, and Kyza turned toward the lion who was still focusing on cleaning his arm's wound. "Yale years ago taught Caineghis, and others, including myself the art of combat." Kyo was stunned, on some level he was aware that if you go back far enough in history that even the legends start out from a humble means; but to learn that the old cat readying himself for battle on the platform was the same master that helped shape several of Gallia's most influential and powerful fighters, came as a shock to the young man. He had stood and sat beside this man during the initial meeting before the cavern challenge, he'd even shared a smile with the veteran as they emerged from the initial challenge. The gray cat looked nothing amazing to the eye. His fur was ragged and partially mangy in select tufts. His frame was slender, even for the general cat class of the beast tribe; and he had a few deep scars adorning his body that visibly were from other laguz or even beorc weapons. All in all he looked like most elderly laguz, a tattered veteran of a hard life fraught with danger and violence. Even though Vertus was of a greater social class, a younger age, and a significantly easier creature to gaze upon; he could sense and tell this man Yale, was special and worthy. Yale liked that Vertus was not a snobby elitist, and looked even happier as he took his opening stance.

"All right warriors!" Lethe called out for all to hear, "Fight hard and show why you should be Gallia's next King." Her words and slapping onto the paved platform gave the signal that the fight had officially started. All we wet with anticipation at the event that was expected to unfold between two tactful warriors.

….

"Are they going to fight sir?" the younger hooded man said to the elder hooded figure still sitting atop the arena. "It has been several minutes and neither beast has moved an inch. These are beasts are they not? Where is the impatient scratching and feral brawling?"

"Steele yourself young one!" the elder replied, "We must not draw attention. The elder was correct in quieting his friend, but the sentiment held in confusion by his younger companion was with even heavy moment of suspended time absent bloodshed becoming a shared thought amongst the audience…At least among the less trained and experienced fighters in view of the battle.

"Vertus knows he has to strike first, because Yale will simply wait, but Yale has no weakness in his posture." Kyza said quietly to the group on the ground. The tiger was correct, Yale was aged, and in no way go to waste valuable energy charging the younger, larger panther. Vertus was fully aware of this from the onset and was content to wait till he felt he either understood the cat's stance and mission or Yale found himself distracted. However, even as the growing confusion and mockery in the crowd toward the warriors rose, none of the words hurled even seemed to reach the wise warriors. Distraction would not be the undoing of the warriors.

Finally, a statement had to be made. Without breaking his posture Vertus spoke, "You really are a fighting genius sir." His words were spoken with a smile born of excitement and respect. "You are forcing me to close the distance and begin our direct exchange and yet your posture leaves me no opportunity to close that distance with absolute safety." Yale smiled without loosening his stance.

"I'm honored as well that you are not only aware of what you speak but that you have put such thought into your movements before you hatch them, you would make a fine leader Lord Vertus." The cat returned the praise he felt equally due to his younger opponent. "I cannot beat you in a fight of strength, stamina, or speed…so its pointless for me to fight with those in mind. Instead I'll try and win with acumen, of which you seem to again be rather adept at Lord Vertus." Both opponents took this moment to bow to the other, something no other pairing had done mid fight at this point. The crowd both jeered and applauded the display of sportsmanship.

"Master Yale, you are my familiar here, no title is needed when you address me."

"The same of you, Lord Vertus." The two could have a lifetime together and seemed to be unable to cease granting the other verbal respect and praise. "Shall we begin?"

"Please." The panther called as he suddenly darted forward toward the gray beast. Vertus as he covered the distance readied his right front paw for a quick slash. The elder cat's ears perked up and he was wise to this jab. Yale dodged just quick enough to clear the blow. Even in dodging the cat was not unbalanced, however all he could muster as a counter do to the sheer speed of the panther was a light tail slap which ultimately would do no real damage to the larger panther even before the panther using his off arm to cover his vital areas. Vertus slide forward and lunged with his hind claws, again the ears of Yale perked up and the wise cat jumped just high enough to avoid the blow. Yale then slashed forward at the panther with his front left claws. The panther was able to mostly dodge the hit with only one claw making contact with the black beast's shoulder drawing blood but nothing even a surgeon would ever care about. Vertus smiled as he the elder took first blood in this contest. As the elder cat jumped back couple steps Vertus darted forward shifter than previously. As he surged the ears of the elder once more perked up; Yale then using leaned back against his tail and used it to vault over the lunging panther despite him being slightly off balance as his adversary made his move. There was no time for an attempted his this time but the cat bought himself a couple seconds to regain composure before the next round.

"WOW!" Kio thought aloud, "He has amazing speed, that old cat might be faster than even Nike." All the more seasoned fighters around the injured cat just shook the comment off as nothing. Even though Nike was the most prone to take offense to the cat's careless words the former scout paid it no mind and chalked it up to naivety.

Skrimir put his arm onto the cat's shoulder and began speaking to the earlier bested cat whom he spared. "Do you really think the old man that fast? He's barely able to dodge the blows. Also do you notice that when he's dodging the attacks of Vertus he's creating seemingly too much space to be able to effectively throw a punishing counter attack that could actually wound the panther." Kyo seemed puzzled by the comments of the red general.

"But…he's dodging the attacks, and he even drew blood!" the wounded cat commented as similar futile exchanges continued upon the platform for all to see.

"That attack only happened because Yale guessed too small a gap." The word guessed shocked the cat laguz. GUESSED. Kyo's youth left him dumbfounded by that comment, surely, the elder fighter was not guessing, he was craft-fully reacting with intent. He had to be making skillful movements designed to provide the panther with a false sense toward victory to lure him to exhaust himself…then Kyo saw it. The panther jumped towards the gray cat once more, and as the distance was closing in and Vertus began to tense to make his attacking motion, Kyo noticed the ears of Yale perk just slightly before the cat made a motion toward defense. Kyo felt dim at this realization, not because he looked the novice in the presence of the men remaining in the contest to become the ruler of the realm, but because the mystery of the shifty old cat's prowess was gone, the veil was lifted, the cloud shrouding his ability to beat the attack of the panther was gone.

Blood was drawn this time by the panther. It was nothing serious or deep enough to inflict real pain upon Yale, but it was enough to give Vertus an added bowl of confidence in this bought. Yale upon notice of the wound broke from direct combat and created space between the two. The panther took the moment to respect the pause the elder sought to create, despite knowing his technique's secret, the beauty of it was not lost upon him, in fact Vertus seemed even more humbled by the mastery of the elder. "Seems I got you that time Master Yale." The two exchanged a smile As Yale licked his cut forearm.

"Aye, seems my prediction was just too narrow that time, a slighter motion and I would not be standing anymore would I Lord Vertus." Yale was in no way angry or flustered that the secret of technique was found by the skilled panther, rather he was flattered and even more excited. "Well…all I can say is don't give me an opening Lord Vertus." Both smiled as they moved to purpose. The panther moved forward and rapid fire threw three attacks that the elder predicted right and put himself clear of harm, yet in order to do so, he was too far away from the opponent to even use his tail to slap or try and trip the larger beast up with. All were amazed at the continued exchange as the blows continued to miss on both sides.

Then just as Vertus made another thrust with his front left paw, the elder's ears perked up and he attempted to maneuver but the arena floor from all the slaughter from the earlier round was beginning to be wet with the blood of fallen warriors. This blood happened to be just wet enough below the old cat that as he attempted to move, his hind leg slipped and he was unable to make his normal defensive movement. The slip was slight, almost invisible to the eye, but as Vertus neared a critical blow with his left claws, he restrained himself, stopping his claws short of the target. This freeze in action was too the shock of many in the crowd, as the panther stepped back from what would have been a decisive blow to the elder many simply were confused and estranged; the roar of the crowd was both a hush and that of violent cries of desire and angst. Yale felt a faint gasp as he stepped back a few himself and the two once more stood at a pause for the moment.

"Why did you not finish me there Lord Vertus." Respect was still in Yale's voice but both confusion and fatigue were found amongst the vocals of the elder as well. His stamina was beginning to fade and he was about to lose his breath. The elder was puzzled by the panther's hesitation.

"You slipped Master Yale." Vertus replied as he pointed at the blood pooled beneath the spot of their previous parry. All in the audience took notice as well and those who failed to notice the slight slip now understood what transpired, though many of the more simple minded laguz failed to understand even then why the panther pulled back from a point of advantage. "You are too worthy to fall due to poorly cleaned blood pooling." He glared at the crew of laguz off to the side of the arena floor who cleared the dead and blood in between fights, the presence of his eyes made all of them turned pale white.

"I admire your respect and honor for me Lord Vertus, but in the middle of a battle such things as slips and falls can and do happen. One must take the rub of the field when it falls in their favor." The cat's words were not meant to instruct but merely converse theory with a man he considered an equal in all things. "Lord Vertus, I am winded…I know you can tell." The cat finally openly began to breathe heavily as he ceased trying to hide his fatigue. Sweat bubbles dripped strongly from his forehead even over the cat's fur. Vertus on the other hand, with youth and stamina on his side seemed fresh as when he entered the arena that morning, save for the light cut on his shoulder. "Let us finish this fight in true laguz fashion with a straight charge." Vertus smiled at his visibly fading opponent, he knew that from this point forward if they continued in the same contest, that the panther would soon rend the cat to death. The noble was more than pleased to agree to such a movement and lay it all on the line, to give an aged warrior a fighting chance.

Yale raised his head and let loose a mighty roar, it echoed forth and tingled the fur of every beast in the audience, Vertus followed suit in similar fashion. All were now aware that the climax of the fight was upon them, and silence fell over the crowd.

The two lunged forward snarling as they charged. Claws open, and move agate they leapt toward destiny. "SHUNK! SLICE!" In a flash the movement was done. Both were halted in their advance and standing on their hind legs as the decisive blow had been made. Yale blocked the panther's right claw with his own right arm and with the free arm for both warriors they together landed blows into the gut of the other. All watched as the two stood eyeing each other as neither gave way, yet both were struck by the other's free arm in the all or nothing charge.

…Blood spurt forth from Yale's mouth as he finally lost composure, he made sure to not cough into the face of his opponent, as he fell to the floor he smiled as his free arm pulled away from Vertus's gut and it was revealed that the old cat in the last moment retracted his claws and simply landed a blunt fist into the panther's underbelly. As He fell to the floor both shifted back and Vertus leaned over and held the cat's head up as he faded. "Why did you retract you claws Master Yale? You could have bested or at least brought this fight to a draw." Spitting up blood and quickly fading, Yale mustered up the strength to speak.

"You…already should have won…COUGH! COUGH! You are…honorable…and robbing the kingdom of a great man…so I can claim…one last pelt…would have been….selfish." Vertus understood as he grasped the fading warrior's hand into his own. Just know…I let you win…HAHAH! COUGH! COUGH!" the cat grew silent as Vertus shared a smile and a wink with the beast. In a couple moments, the life was gone from the elder. Rather than toss him aside or leave him to the cleaning crew, Vertus arose to his feet with the dead slender elder in his arms and carried him off to the tent of the dead. Silence was the tone of the crowd as they understood the magnitude and the respect the warrior was giving his fallen opponent in this gesture. Vertus lay the now at peace body next to the other dead and dismembered corpses and then returned to the group. The hush gave way to excitement, cheers and applause from the crowd as the panther rejoined the group of warriors still active on the arena floor and while no one said a word to the black haired noble, they all found themselves in awe of the prowess and honor Vertus displayed.

Vertus knowing his next bout would not be for quite a time sat down at the back of the group. " _I promise you this Master Yale…If I win I vow to be the king you were willing to sacrifice yourself for in this contest."_ This thought, and the bond he formed with his opponent gave the panther newfound purpose and a greater grander desire and mission to succeed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I Count Eight

"Wow! What a brawl!" the words of the announcer Lethe flooded the air as the cleaning crew quickly gave the arena a once over. The battles of the day had been truly a spectacle of blood and gore, yet the crew was instructed with each match to provide a clean surface for combat. The blood of the early matches had seeped deep into the crevices of the floor, and certain areas were at this point forever stained with the carnage that the arena beheld.

Kyza gulped. Seeing the panther return and sit down in a calm haze, he knew that the bracket had reached his spot again. Sure he won his first match with ease, as he found mid match that all those years in Ranulf's brigade made him much stronger than he really understood. However, here was the second round and the number of fighters left was a small amount. He turned around and looked over the remaining crew still with him, there were three lions, Vertus the panther, Nike the cheetah, Lyre who was nursing a badly wounded arm, and a severely mauled cat who's name currently escaped the tiger. He thought about his place in the group; where he fit, how he fit in the group, if he could be able to win. He pondered this thought as he walked up to the stage ready to take his position in the next fight. He felt alive, yet terrified. Sure, the beast side of him longed for the sport and bloodshed, but the side of him that was actively working for survival felt a chill at the thought of entering the ring of death once more.

He lifted himself up to the stage and began stretching. He was going to cease his fear, his doubt, his lack of focus; this was his moment. He steeled himself and shifted, roaring wildly as he assumed his feral form. The tiger stomped the ground and shook his head about as he readied himself for his combatant.

"Uhh….Kyza." Lethe tilted her head and began scratching her skull in obvious confusion as the tiger took position. The tiger was not phased by this initial call by his long time friend, he remained steeled and focused. "KYZA!" she hollered a bit stronger trying to grab him from his fugue state. The tiger still remained focused as he was visualizing his upcoming victory. He was ready to win his fight. "KYZA YOU GREEN NUTBAG!" Lethe hollered with full force, her voice was so powerful she knocked from shock many of the folks from the seats. Even the King and Ranulf found themselves stunned by the boom of the woman.

"HUUH?" Kyza was shocked out of his laser like focus as the voice of the nymph thundered around his head. "Lethe?" The tiger standing shifted on all four legs looked all around the stage. There was nothing else on the platform other than the announcer and the tiger himself. "Where is my opponent?" the tiger asked after he looked around a little more, nothing else was on the platform and no one was making their way to the arena to stand against him. "Well…where is my opponent?" the tiger was truly confused and starting to get restless.

"Well, He's over there." Lethe pointed at the pile of the dead warriors fallen in tournament. The pile of corpses was quite larger than what it earlier in the day. The tiger starred strong at the pile waiting for a fight to emerge from the pile. All the others already understood what was going on but the tiger was still clueless to what Lethe was trying to convey.

"Where is he hiding in that pile?" Lethe and all the remaining contestants were floored by the tiger's question; each flopped straight to the ground and hit with a hard thud as they were shocked by the tiger stating that he had still not figured it out.

"Numb-skull! Your opponent was going to be Apollo. WHO DIED AFTER WINNING HIS MATCH!" The tiger turned bright red in embarrassment as it all came back. The fight earlier between Apollo and Tiber. The two cats battled hard, and fought with a severe prowess, cutting and wounding the other hard until a virtual stalemate ended with the warrior Apollo standing last, for a brief moment before he fell to the pavement alongside his opponent. It was a spectacle of a match and thus the tiger who currently was blushing in the ring now had a free pass onto the next round of the contest. The tiger shifted back and began smiling awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. He quickly removed himself from the ring and sat down in the back of the group away from the spotlight. The tiger may have advanced but he definitely felt knocked down a few pegs.

The focus shifted in an instant, now that Kyza had made a fool of himself for the display of the kingdom the attention was on the next actual fight. "So who is fighting next?" Giffca said with a chuckle as he looked in the direction of the still bright red tiger sitting off by himself.

"Well it is not me, as I already won myself entry to the semifinals round with my display earlier." Skrimir spoke with a soft sense of pride in his deep voice. The other nodded in understanding as the cheetah began walking toward the stage.

"Clearly then its time for Tax and myself to battle." Nike said as he leapt onto the platform and shifted instantly. The cheetah was of a slender fit build from all his years of service as a messenger. His posture was elegant and true as he took position. Tax emerged and thundered as he made his way to the stage. The lion was just as large as both Giffca, and Skrimir if not slightly larger. The brute showed himself to be ruthless, reckless and uncouth in his earlier fight against an unworthy opponent. However, the generals knew this would be a good challenge for the lion as they knew the truth about what being a messenger for the military actually meant. Tax shifted upon landing on the stage as well, his fur shown brilliantly in the light, he was ready for action. The lion roared and stomped the ground shaking the whole stage and yet the cheetah seemed un-phased by the action. Lethe enjoyed what she was seeing an began heralding the praise of the fighters to wind up the crowd for this net fight.

"WE HAVE HERE FAIR BEASTS OF THE AUDIENCE A BOUT BETWEEN BRUTE STRENGTH AND TENACIOUS SPEED! WHO SHALL COME OUT ATOP?" the words spoken by the cat definitely got the attention of the crowd. All were gossiping and places wagers in favor of the ferocious lion as he prowled around the stage waiting for Lethe to say when. Giffca and Skrimir however, seemed especially interested and no so closed minded towards the outcome of this fight. Kyo noticed this as the two generals seemed keen to not miss a second of this fight.

"Why do I get the feeling you two aren't expecting the lion to one shot this cheetah like everyone else?" the wounded cat asked of the generals before him. Giffca seemed laser focused on the stage, but Skrimir decided to spill the beans while not taking his eyes off the stage.

"Nike was a top messenger for my army back in the war against Begnion." The lion explained as he smiled looking upon his former courier. Kyo looked puzzled by this comment as if it merited some type of mystique about it that was currently lost upon him.

"So, I know that." The cat replied to the general. He wanted a more direct answer, he needed to understand what was special about this cheetah other than he was a rarer sub species. "I mean being a messenger just means he has great cardiovascular health and stamina, it doesn't mean that he can win this fight. Or even compete with that massive lion." Kyo spoke boldly hoping his words would pull the true answer from the general about Nike.

Skrimir laughed as he crossed his arms. "Nike, is a messenger. A messenger is a scout, a scout is basically what the beorc would call an assassin; a killer with ice in his veins and survival on the brain. Nike, was the best my army had during the war. We sent him ahead to map the lava pits, he gave info about the Begnion camps, he provided intel on the Daein strongholds. Basically, little Kyo, I'm saying that he is better than just a fast cat." Kyo looked back toward the platform hearing this gave him a brighter understanding about what was happening on the match stage. However, the cat was still curious as to what this speedy killer was all about, and what pushed him from serving to trying to become King.

"Ready to die kitty!" the lion snarled in joyous grunts as he extended his claws toward the cheetah. "You little cats have no business in this contest! The kingship is for the lions!"

"You limited worldview and perspective is exactly why you cannot be king." Nike readied himself as he saw Lethe was about to give the go ahead for the brawl to begin.

"What can you offer these people Scout?" the lion retorted. "You have no strength, you have no presence. As king the lords of Tellius would shun Gallia. You are nothing!"

"BEGIN THE CARNAGE!" Lethe dropped the signal, allowing the fight to commence. Tax charged at the cat with full force, ready to maul the creature. His plan was a simple one, to overpower and dominate the cat early.

"COME TO ME CHEETAH!" With his jaw dripping wide open the lion jumped toward the cheetah's position. Nike had yet to make a move but seemed far too confident form his stance and posture. As the lion was in midair ready crash full force upon the cheetah, Nike instantly disappeared from the lion's eyes, as if he just vanished. The cat's movements confused the lion to the point that he crashed headfirst into the pavement. The crash did not hurt the massive mammal but was definitely confusing as he rose to find the cheetah leaping from behind at the lion's back, with his left paw ready to rend. Nike had a cold look in his eyes as he slashed at the head of Tax aiming to claim a quick kill. The lion was able to lean his head far enough to avoid a critical shot, but the claws of the cheetah still claimed three deep wounds over the lion's nose and jaw.

Tax spat away blood from his jaw, he wiped away more blood from his eyes, the wounds were not severe but cuts in the face do tend to bleed frightfully so. "So kitty has claws." He muttered as he finished regaining composure. "I'll END YO….." Tax mistook the brief pause as break in the combat, when in reality Nike used the cuts on his jaw as a chance to further gain momentum against the larger foe. He swung deep toward the throat but the cat missed due to a slight adjustment of posture by the lion The blow still connected, throwing the lion further off his game, yet the blow was again not critical. Three more rends of flesh from the lion's body. "YOU BASTARD!" The lion used his falling momentum to sling a kick from his hind leg into the cheetah. The blow was a blunt one as he was unable to open his claws in time to wound the cat, but the blow was felt nonetheless.

Both beasts hit the pavement this time. With two deep cuts wounding, Tax was slower to arise and his bleeding was far worse than earlier. Nike, arose unbloodied but soar from the ferocious kick. " _It may have_ _been a blunt blow, but my word he has power in those legs. I cannot take hits like that. I need to end things before he inflicts actual damage. This tourney is still young."_ Nike thought to himself as he arose with a slumped posture in order to keep excess pressure off the side where the kick landed.

Both beasts locked eyes, Nike's were calm but ready, full of purpose; Tax's were empty save of rage and embarrassment from his lackluster efforts versus the cat. Both decided in their own way that this would be the charge. Tax plowed forward, barreling like a blood-drunk berserker seeking his fill, Nike moved swift, hitting speeds many laguz in the stands could not follow with their eyes. Tax himself could not follow the beast as his eyes were sloshed with sticky red blood, but reason was far behind him as he charged simply because that is what he wanted, blood. Nike went low as the lion went high. The Cheetah as he darted past ran his claws of both paws down the belly of the lion. Nike cut in a cross pattern, a structured cut designed to open the under belly. As both past the other the lion pivoted and tried to move back toward the Cheetah as his only motive was to kill the scout in front of the audience at all costs. Yet, as he tried to move the cross wound from the cheetah took effect. The belly flesh of the lion opened like the floppy thin sliced meat blowing in the wind. The wound allowed the intestines and stomach to spill onto the ground below. The lion was caught by this. He looked down to see his organs and internal juices piling up below his body in front of the poignant cheetah who stood ready to make a final move if needed. Tax felt betrayed by his own body in this moment. His hopes and dreams of being the regent lord of Gallia, with the whole kingdom bowing before him as his mother had often told him they would one day. Yes! That was the voice he thought of and fixated upon as blood lust gave way to watery milky eyes of impending death and delusion. He called to his mom as only a dying man scared of what was next could, He took one final step towards the cheetah before his posture gave out and he smashed onto the pavement. Death claimed him. The brutish lion was done. Nike reverted as he left the stage gingerly, trying to shroud the damage the lion caused with that ferocious kick so that the others would not take notice.

"WOW FOLKS WHAT A BATTLE!" Lethe called out as she and the crowd began cheeind celebrating the amazing display of the swift Cheetah.

"NIKE! NIKE! NIKE!" they were a swoon with an emotional response toward the slender cat as they all as one called his name. The cheetah turned around as they hollered his name in praise. He smiled as he closed his eyes to gently take in the moment of victory. The words were a wonderful feeling to the ears of the scout who had spent most of his career and life out of sight and absent adulation. He rose his right hand to wave at the crowd, the moment was his, a moment he attained against the odds of the wager setters in the stadium.

Skrimir came up and put his hand on the shoulder of his former scout, "Well done Nike." The red general said as the crowd continued to chant the name of his comrade.

"Thank you Skrimir. Its good to hear open praise for my actions. I guess that is why I entered this contest, to have a chance to shine." Skrimir shook his head in disagreement as he smiled.

"No! You entered because the kingdom would be lucky to have a tactful survivor like yourself at the helm of the realm." He looked toward the corpse of the fallen lion behind collected and removed from the platform. "He was a brute, and an entitled brute as well. He reminds me of myself when I first left for war against Begnion. Us lions are raised at times thinking we are owed the world, that we are born to be king. It can make us reckless and tyrannical. Tax would have been a tyrant. You however are from the low class, you are a man who had to hone his skills to survive and advance rather than resting on a natural gifting of size and strength. You will make a grand lord."

"Only if I can best Lord Giffca and yourself." The scout smiled as he and the general shook hands. The tournament may only have seven fighters left, but the real battles were still to be had.

_AUTHOR NOTE_

so i have never actually put one before but i want to thank your support and viewing of this story. The laguz are favorites of mine and I am enjoying further exploring their customs and characters in this story.

Hey SAI! thanks for the reviews! yeah the Giffca fight was cool! i thought it was awesome how he had the prowess to crush two of the cats skulls in his hands. he truly is an indomitable beast! lol. Please let me know your thoughts on the characters Giffca, Skrimir, Vertus, and Nike. if you like or perhaps you have a different favorite?

anyway thank you all please feel free to message me or leave a comment. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: True Courage

The crowd could feel it with the passing of each warrior from the world; they could feel in the air, in the stands that their next king was among the warriors below. This revelation drove deeper into the hearts of those watching with each blow and slice witnessed by their eyes. The news and emotion that ran through the crowd was known to the lion king Caineghis. He was happy for the roar of the crowd as the next two fighters entered the ring. Ranulf, who was seated next to the king, took notice of this positive demeanor and was dumbfounded by the king showing genuine signs of joy at the prospect of having to fight for his life and most likely die at the completion of the day's events. Despite being a reserved and humble servant who is ever faithful to the crown, the cat felt compelled to ask the king about his current display and emotional state as the hour of his impending demise drew ever closer to being at hand.

"Sire," the blue cat spoke with clearly, but with little gumption so as not to upset the tone of the pulvinus. "With each moment we find the hour of the duel for the crown closer to arriving. Are you not concerned with the fight to be?" the cat meant well with his comments. He had served king Caineghis for many years and truly respect the regent lord of Gallia. The wise old king smiled for he knew the heart of the comment made by his trusted servant and knew it was not a comment made to spite him, but rather inquire as to the mind of his highness.

"Ranulf." He said as he turned toward his trusteed servant. "Despite the fact that it is wisdom that divines a good ruler and not just strength, our people are a simple race, one that needs to believe in the power of our king." The two looked out among the crowd and saw the faces of the crowd of the people of the Gallian empire, a people trusting and friendly, hardworking and homely; but not well-read and insightful. Ranulf let this statement from the king sink in further as he looked about the stadium. He saw people from all walks of life. Most were absent even the most basic of beorc education. Perhaps in the entire stadium of nearly 25,000 citizens, maybe 40 of them could read, even fewer could write. "We Gallians are mighty warriors, but have always been creatures of hard lives." The king continued as he rose from his chair to watch as a mauled and visibly still bleeding cat crawled onto the stage as his name was called to the stage. He limped and huffed, even spit up blood in as he made his way to the stage, even as life faded from his body. "Ranulf, we live nearly four times longer than the beorc, yet our lives are vastly less enlightened. We operate in a primal fashion in comparison to them. Thus, they have always found ways to punish and enslave us despite our people having centuries of time grow beyond them. Perhaps we breed to slow, or fight to fast, but because of our customs and never really having peace, we have been unable to truly curb or harness or beastly passion for anything beyond violence." The king smiled as Lyre entered the stage to take position against the mauled cat. The crowd rallied for the beginning of the match.

"ALLL RIGHT EVERYONE LETS SEE SOME BLOOD!" Lethe proclaimed as she signaled for the start of combat for the round. Lyre smiled and moved swiftly toward the opponent at the command of her sister. She was ready to claim her spot in the next round.

"BOOM!" the bleeding cat fell to the rock below before Lyre ever reached him. The wounds of his previous match had claimed him so, ending his life before the fight ever started.

Clapping sounds were soon coming from the group of the remaining contestants. Soon the noise of clapping filled the air of the stadium as many of beasts soon realized what had just transpired before their eyes. It was not a pretty sight, but it was a sight worthy of remembrance. Giffca, Skrimir, and Vertus collectively carried his body off the stage and instead of putting it in the pile with the dead to be chopped and mutilated for flies, they moved the body to a separate area to be prepared for a proper burial an honorable grave. This unknown cat, this low creature, was the first to be given this blessing and right in this tournament.

"Why are they all clapping and what of the body sir Kyza?" the young Kio asked of the elder tiger. The two were together as the three favorites to win the crown took the body to the hall of kings nearby. All remained reverent as they awaited their return.

"They are honored by his commitment." Replied the weary tiger. "He remained in the competition and despite being unable to even lift a finger to battle he stood his ground until he could not. This is courage and honor. This is what Gallia wishes to see."

"I kind of understood that as it was a noble thing to do rather than forfeit as…as I did...and seek medical aide." The young injured tiger responded despondently as he looked upon his own wounds and bandages. He briefly thought back to earlier in the day when the lion Skrimir had spared his life in combat. The thoughts of shame and cowardice began flooding his mind like some kind of wormhole taking him into another realm beyond the current moment that were filled with nothing but regret and self-loathing. The feeling became intense that his heart began to race.

"KIO!" the weary tiger shook the young boy free from his fugue state back to reality. Kio shook his head a few more times to regain himself as he saw the three favorites returning from the Hall of Kings. They looked now, more than ever, ready for the fires of future combat.

"Kyza," the young tiger said still seeking answers. "Why did they take his body to the Hall of Kings?"

"His body is to be placed in the tomb where the beast who wins the crown today shall one day rest." This revelation somewhat shocked the young tiger, but then he thought more about it, and remembered the old stories. That the Gallian kings honor those who fell with dignity and honor during the trials by storing their bones forever in the tomb that would one day be their final place of rest. "This is done in a way to honor those who fell but had the heart to be great leaders, and remind the kings of those who helped make them who they are once they claim the crown."

As the three favorites returned, all seemed happy with the outcome, all except young Lyre, who found herself sitting cross-legged and am folded in the center of the platform huffing about. "WHAT THE HECK! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT LONGER TO FIGHT!" the remarked floored half the crowd and even gave the king a good laugh as he and Ranulf shifted back and shared a bellowing chuckle from the remark as the cat huffed and puffed her way off the stage.

"Ranulf, we are a funny people!" the king chuckled as the blue cat agreed. "Hopefully after this tournament of succession, there will be no period of real conflict for a long time, and perhaps we can become a better society for it. A society that lives in rhythm with our beast rather than being controlled by our feral nature."

"I pray for such a time My King." The counselor replied as they looked on below as once again the field had thinned. Six fighters remained in pursuit of the crown. Vertus the panther, Kyza the weary aged tiger, General Skrimir the red lion, Nike the cheetah, Lyre the female cat, and General Giffca the black lion.

"One of these six will be my replacement." The king said with a sterner more focused tone. "Whomever it is Ranulf that wins, serve them well." Ranulf nodded.

"WELL It Seems Lyre is the winner by fatality!" the maiden Lethe once again took to controlling the festivities. "This means we have our final six combatants! WHICH WILL BE KING!" she proclaimed as the crowd let our roaring cheers for their favorites. While there where six remaining only really four names were heard in the converging chaos of noise, the names of the lions, the panther, and the cheetah whose prowess in the early rounds had made him a dark horse for the throne. "LETS GET THE NEXT MATCH GOING!" the hollered once more.

"BRING ME VERTUS AND KYZA!"

The two warriors made their way to the platform, the panther with silent grace and posterity suitable for his class and upbringing, the tiger wearily and fearfully moved with each step as if each was requiring a universe of courage that he had to muster in every moment. While he moved slowly toward battle the hidden robbed men sitting impatiently at the top level of the stadium found themselves once more conversing. "How much longer will they drag this show out?" said the younger to the older.

"Patience, with each one that falls we further gain the advantage to possibly fully wipe out their leadership and open Gallia to chaos." The man smiled as he began to speak further seeking to enlighten the young man to the purpose. "Our benefactor who has sent us imagines a Gallia enslaved and put to plow, and we could easily defeat them here and now and give our master the confusion needed to enslave this woeful kingdom of simple folk." The two shared a laugh as Kyza took position and shifted into his tiger form.

"Warriors LETS SEE BLOOD!" Lethe wasted no time in calling for the start as if she herself from the long day was growing in anticipation for the eventual climax. Vertus leaned his head back and shut his eyes as he breathed calmly and deeply before leaning his head forward with an ever-calmer look upon his face. He shifted to his beautiful flawless panther form. The two then ran with haste toward one another, Kyza summoned all courage and embraced his feral side as he swiped hard and fast aiming to claim first blood in this fight to the death. The panther moved to a defensive posture and dodged the first two then deflected a third before using his hind legs to kick out Kyza legs from beneath him as he then jumped high with claws barred for a killing stroke upon the tiger's neck.

"BAM!" the sound was one of flesh to stone as the tiger rolled out of the way and regained his footing. Kyza lunged hard forward and connected a punch absent claws to the panther's jaw. Vertus was taken unaware by the blow but quickly regained composure and kicked the tiger in the underbelly with both hind legs knocking back the beast. The first round had been seemingly completed with both testing the other's reflexes and power. Kyza despite being a naturally frightful and timid beast found himself emboldened by the exchange and found more confidence as he lunged forward and began unleashing a series of downward swats of both paws over and over as he kept driving forward forcing the panther to continue to give ground to avoid a direct hit. "BAM! BAM! BAM!" this was the sound made as Vertus narrowly evaded each swat over and over by the feral tiger. As he continued to give ground the panther seemed over matched at the ferocity of the attacks and relentless nature of Kyza's strikes despite not one of them touching the panther's fur.  
"I EXPECTED MORE FROM THE GREAT LORD OF THE PANTHER CLAN!" Kyza taunted as he kept swinging. Vertus took no mind to the remark and continued his fancy footwork as he evaded blow after blow. Finally the attacks began to take a toll on Kyza and he paced slowed just enough to allow Vertus to move to purpose. Kyza once more thrust downward to cleave the target, but the panther stood ground and grabbed each paw mid-air. The panther struggled to maintain his footing with the full force of the larger beast pressing down upon him. The panther howled as he gritted down. Kyza felt a rush coming up from within as he could tell that he would eventually break the black cat's grip and easily injure him dearly. "YOU CANNOT OUTLAST MY STRENGTH PANTHER!" the feral rage of Kyza emboldened his tongue further toward the panther. Vertus roared loudly as he summoned all strength he possessed. Kyza grew wide eyed as he saw the panther began to life the tiger's claws and weight up off the impending strike points which they previously where being gripped from making contact. The panther's push shocked the tiger as he saw his advantage slipping. The Tiger moved himself to try and regain power in the struggle but the larger tiger could not find proper footing to put enough power into his position. Vertus then pushed hard and in a fluid motion shoved his hind left leg with claws out into the chest cavity of the tiger. The claws sunk deep into Kyza's side and the blow knocked him clean back from the pure force of it.

The panther took a series of deep breathes as he regained his stance. He knew the blow would give him an upper hand and a chance to chance his breath, but in no way would end the fight against a large tiger class.

Kyza coughed and grabbed his side with a front legs he shook his head and arose to his feet, letting go of his side. Blood dripped from the wound spots, it was a simple puncture wound and while the damage had a visible presence with the bleeding it caused it was in no way a wound to end the fight. Kyza coughed a few more times as he took a violent lunge toward the panther once more. Vertus used his front leg to parry the attack and leaned in with his left front claws to swipe for the jugular. The Tiger hit to ground hard as blood spurted forth from his veins. The attack was a near miss and while still gruesome and painful, again was no where near a finishing blow. Vertus had just missed the target, and in the process now had a wound on his own forearm where he blocked the tiger's blow. The sting of the tiger's claws had just hit the panther's brain when he knew he could no longer afford to give a chance for further injury in this fight with Skrimir waiting as his next opponent. Kyza huffed and coughed whilst dripping blood as he arose to his feet. He wasn't dead but was heavily disoriented from the shortness of breath and the fear set on from the visuals of his own blood. The tiger leaned and swayed as he tried to regain composure and constitution as the panther quickly moved in and ripped open the tiger's neck from below in a quick hasty motion. Kyza groaned as he fell to his face and scoffed and grunted till his final breath among the crowd. The panther quickly reverted to his human form and march off the stage trying to not give weight or light to the wound on his right forearm. He quickly tore a piece from his cloak and wrapped his arm. The frenzy of cheering and joy from the crowd and noise all around afforded him ample opportunity to play down this move from being noticed. He quickly wrapped the wound so that it looked like any other boxing bandage, simply present with the warrior in times of combat.

Roars were all that any could hear as Ranulf looked at his battle comrade and field captain whom he knew to always struggle to muster courage fall into infinity. The tiger gazed up to Ranulf and lightly smiled as death took him. The roar of the crowd eclipsed the moment from view of all but those two and the king who calmly put his giant hand on the blue cat laguz' shoulder. "He died well and conquered his fears Ranulf." The king said to his counselor.

"He should have never tried to compete to start with." Replied the cat. The favorites made no move to claim him and soon the undertakers claimed the body and removed him from the platform, and quickly cleared the blood. As they worked to prepare for the next fight, the red general moved over to the panther's side to exchange a few brief words.

"You are impressive noble panther."

"As are young mighty lion." Retorted the panther in a sly yet true tone. "Do not think me one to fall simply because you are a massive beast. After all….lions aren't always able to hold the crown." The panther stood tall in front of the lion as they both knew they were each other's next opponent. Skrimir nodded in agreement, while he stood easily a foot taller and weighed roughly 200 pounds more than the panther, in his eyes he saw an equal and was prepared to fight him as such.

"It will be a grand battle," the lion spoke to the Vertus. "I fully expect to carry your corpse to the Hall of Kings." He extended a hand for the panther to shake. Vertus laughed calmly in the moment at what the what lion said. He moved his hand forth and grasped the lion's in fellowship.

"Only if I don't carry you there first." Skrimir laughed in return as to two finished shaking hands then parted company as they prepared for the next bought to unfold.

"FIVE FIGHTERS LEFT PEOPLE!" Lethe spoke to the stadium. "WHO IS READY FOR MORE?"

"AHHHHHDHHRHRH!" cheers belted forth with enough power to shake the earth as the crowd showed they were ready for another round.

"Nothing like a Gallian's appetite for blood." Said the black general as he crossed his arms. The field of fighters may have thinned greatly, but the real battles were only beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Equality?

Lyre moved to purpose with joy even before her sister called her name. With five fighters left it was no longer a strain for any to realize when it was their time to fight. Lethe called for both her sister and for the cheetah scout Nike who in his earlier fight gained many fans when he slew Tax, the blue lion, and while not a favorite to win the crown, was nonetheless a lion and was expected to show well in the competition.

"NIKE! NIKE! NIKE!" filled the air, unbeknownst to the cheetah. It was not that he did not hear the cheering but rather his many years in the shadows had seen him become hollow to the adulation of men, making him cold toward his feral nature, a trait Giffca quickly noticed in the former scout.

"You do have qualities of a fine leader cheetah." The lion remarked as he with his arms crossed used his top hand to fondle his beard in thought. The black general had his mind of the cheetah the crowd took strong favor toward.

Lyre was not shaken by the chants and quickly was jumping and stretching waiting for her sister to give to signal so she would shift. "Uhhh!" an arm yanked Lyre by the tail over and away from facing the opponent. It was Lethe, her sister who had grabbed her tail and now both were huddled on the other side of the ring, far from the cheetah, they had their backside turned to the crowd and the cheetah. Nike tilted his head in confusion at the sight before him, while many others in the crowd tilted their head for other reasons. Whistling sounds cold be heard as many leaned far over the rails to get a clear view of the two maiden's "backsides."

"Uhh Lethe…" Lyre squirmed while jostling her sister's grip. "What's the deal?"

"Come on sister." She replied. "Drop out now please." The cat whom had front row views of every kill in today's battles was pleading with her sister to not fight.

"HEY SWEETHEARTS WHY DON'T YOU COME TO THE INN WITH ME!" a preserve heckler bellowed in the crowd.

"WHAM!" the heckler fell over the railing knocked clean out cold from a stone hurled by Lethe.

"SHUT UP!" the announcer howled. All in the crowd took attention and leaned back even if they were staring at the maidens. "I'm trying to speak with my sister!"

"Lethe you have to let me do this!" Lyre said as she continued jostling. "I can win."

"What if you can't Lyre." The announcer responded. Lyre's eyes shifted and intensity left them as she began to listen. "What if you can't win Lyre? Huh? I've seen him fight up close, his technique is flawless. How can you beat him? Sure you stood with the force that went to the tower to slay Ashera, but you weren't like lions who actually took to battle against the dragons of Goldoa or Ashera herself. No! You were with Kyza and myself as we fended off the bridge to the tower from Asher bringing in more reinforcements with the main force of the group." The truth hit like a ton of bricks. But Lyre shook her head and regained the fire in her eyes.

"Lyre, I know I most likely cannot stand to win it all, but I'm fighting to prove to all the maidens and of our race that we can be warriors of renown too!" She pulled Lethe's grip from her as she turned back toward her opponent. "I'm fighting to show that war is a equal playing field."

"Lyre, you'll die." Lethe said to her sister.

"Just give the signal to start, you pussy cat." Lyre smiled to her sister as she shifted for combat ready to battle to the death for her country once again. Nike quickly shifted as well to not give up his guard. The two were ready for battle. Lethe let her knees bend inward as in her heart she knew these were to be her sister's final moments. She gave a weak signal as she dropped to her knees in an attempt to cocoon herself from what was to come. He eyes were to the floor as the announcer's brave sister charged toward the cheetah. "Lyre…." She spoke softly as the fight commenced.

The maiden dashed forward claws out and slashed right at the cheetah. "What!" the cat seemed to visually connect with the flesh of the cheetah but upon closer notice she quickly realized that she hit only an after image of the scout.

"SLICE!" the maiden fell to her face as a single claw slid quickly along her side ripping deep and true. The wound was not fatal but was quick and painful. The agony sent her t the ground and she quickly mustered the courage to pick herself up. "UHH!" She threw a slice back again towards the vision of the cheetah, however once more he was too quick and ducked below and as she leapt above him he slid a single claw into her belly, ripping it open and as she hit the pavement in pain, as she arose her gut was open and her intestines began spilling from her wound. She could not regain her feet but moved to sitting upright, one hand holding her posture, the other holding her gut closed. The cat was beaten and in agony. The cheetah was swift and cunning but was not without mercy. He shifted back into his human form as he looked toward the shocked announcer looking on in broken horror at the sight of her dying sister.

"Lethe!" He called to the announcer. "You're sister will die here, if you wish to say anything please be at her side, before I grant her mercy from the pain." Nike was calm and collected in his speech. Lethe quickly fell over herself running forward to the side of her sister. Gasping for air and crying tears of blood as the pain was overtaking her Lyre was embraced by her sister immediately as she reached her.

"Lethe…I'm sorry." The bleeding maiden said as her body began shaking as she went into shock. "I…just…wanted….to..to…to try." Her eyes went white as Lethe hugged her closely. Nike was walking over closer to see if he would be needed to ease her suffering. Though he could tell the cat had already gone. Her body reverted to her human form and the spirit had clearly gone. While the crowd was pleased with the showing, they found themselves hushed from the scene before them. While they were in awe of the scout's skill they were being reverent of the loss of the maiden below.

"Lyre…I'm proud of you." Lethe said as she hugged her fallen sister. "I'm so proud of you." Lethe knew even before the tournament started and she saw her sister among the ranks that this would most likely be the outcome but seeing the result still was so much to handle for her.

Nike placed a hand on her shoulder and with his other hand tilted Lethe's eyes to his face. "My dear, may I take her body to the Hall of Kings?" the request took a moment to sink in. Even though he eviscerated the cat in a flawless fashion, he wished to honor her passing by placing her body in the tomb of the king to be crowned. Lethe's chest began shaking and tears poured from her eyes as she slowly nodded that the cheetah could have her body. He stooped over and gently raised her body up from the arms of he sister. His grasp was careful to not allow any of her internals to spill out onto the stage further. Lethe remained on her knees below the cheetah has he looked to the people in the arena. His gaze was strong as he looked upon the crowd.

"Here in my arms. I hold the bravest maiden I've ever seen. I seek to honor her in the Hall of Kings!" his voice carried forth throughout the arena. "Is there any here who wishes to deny her entry?" the hush remained over the stadium as all were quiet and looked back and forth across the stands to see if anyone would say anything. All remained silent for several minutes as the cheetah stood their cradling her lifeless body.

"Take her to her resting place!" a booming voice thundered from the pulvinus. The voice belonged to the reigning regent lord. Caineghis stood to his feet and once more gave the order. Soon the crowd began clapping in unison as the cheetah then moved the body to the Hall of Kings. The clapping eventually broke through the mental shield messing with Lethe's mind in the moment and while her tears continued, the honor her sister was receiving in death seemed to have a partial reviving of her spirit on her. She was not ready to have her normal snarky and moody tone back, but she at least able to signal to Ranulf in the pulvinus that she could continue with the job.

The cheetah gently placed the body of the maiden next to the other cat that had been placed earlier in the tomb. As he set her down, he closed her eyelids and gently kissed her forehead. "Forgive me for ending your life." He said in a hush tone. While it was his duty in the moment to take her life, he received no pride for this kill beyond the necessity. He said a quick prayer over her body and turned around and returned to the arena. As he moved past the platform over to the waiting area as one of the final four combatants, he was met by his next opponent, the black lion Giffca. "I hope I can earn a similar honor if I fail to claim your life General." The cheetah said as he spoke without looking up to the eyes of the black general.

"As I hope I will earn so from you if I fail." The general retorted. The general had no fear of losing but this cheetah had proved very wily and swift. He was expecting a good fight from his next opponent.

The orderlies quickly cleared the stage of blood and guts to rework the platform for the next fight. "Are you ready Vertus?" the red general asked the black panther.

"Are you Skrimir?" the panther replied. Vertus was clearly much more worn from the day than Skrimir both in that Skrimir was not well tested in his prior rounds and that Skrimir fought all his rounds at once early in the day and had plenty of time to rest in between, but the panther was in no way going to make excuses.

Wiping away the tears Lethe readied her voice and called out. "Thank you for honoring my sister, Lyre!" she paused for the briefest of moments before continuing. "NOW LET'S GET READY FOR THE SEMIFINALS!"

"YEHAHAHHHHH!" the crowd roared with even greater excitement.


End file.
